


Familia

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Inseparables verse, M/M, Multi, OT4, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milady and Athos keep butting heads yet their teams keep being assigned the same missions. How will this affect the dynamics of everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discord

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of studying for my orgo final I decided to start my sequel to Inseparables. I can be found at http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/ should anyone want to find me. Come save me from orgo and give me ideas, please.

           Milady tried to ignore her two snipers’ banter over the coms. She had borrowed d’Artagnan from Athos to assist Gaston and the two of them had not shut up once. She didn’t even understand half of it. They spoke in a military shorthand that she didn’t know but had made a note to learn. Her com crackled.

           “Anne I swear to God…”

           “Olivier. I was wondering when you would hear about it.”

           “Anne if he gets shot…”

           “Athos if you don’t get off the line right now I’ll sleep in Gaston’s room for a week.”

           “D’Artagnan the last time…”

           “The last time I shot him. However, I am three buildings to his right and don’t have a clean line of sight on him. I can’t shot him and my job is to watch for counter snipers. Also, he’s serious about sleeping in my room.” D’Artagnan could hear Athos grumbling as he signed off and heard Milady sigh.

           “Sorry Milady.”

           “D’Art sweetheart it’s none of your fault. He just doesn’t like you out of his sight. Speaking of sight, our target just got in. Do you have a line of sight?” Milady took Alex’s offered hand and let him twirl her around the dance floor. Adele and Elaine were chatting up their target. A shot rang out and the man fell. Both Elaine and Adele screeched as they were splattered with blood. Alex pulled Milady’s head to his shoulder, making it look as he was hiding the sight from her eyes, as she smiled slightly.

           “Nice shot.” Gaston’s voice echoed through their coms. “Milady we are heading to our transport. See you when you get back."

           “Get some rest you two.”

 

* * *

 

 

           D’Artagnan dropped his backpack on the ground when he entered their rooms. He tiptoed into the room that had been added to theirs to see Emily sleeping soundly in her crib. He pulled the blanket up over her further and turned to see Athos in the doorway. Bracing himself for the tongue lashing he was going to get, he exited the room. Athos closed the door silently and glared.

           “What the hell were you thinking?”

           “Athos it’s my job.”

           “On my team yes. On her team, it’s not.”

           “In this agency, it’s my job.” D’Artagnan rubbed his eyes, exhausted, and punched in the combination to one of the cubbies by the door. It popped open and he grabbed his bug out bag. He turned to open the door and felt a hand grab his wrist. He yanked away and turned to face Athos.

           “Where are you going?”

           “Someplace I can get a shower and sleep without you harping at me. If you need me you can get me on my pager.” D’Artagnan turned again and ran into Porthos’ bare chest. He nearly toppled over and Porthos wrapped arms around him. Aramis, behind Porthos, gently took the bug out bag off d’Artagnan’s shoulder and put it back into the cubby. Closing it, he made sure the lock engaged so that Emily couldn’t get in. Porthos glared at Athos as he guided d’Artagnan’s arms around his neck. Leaning down slightly, he slid his arms under d’Artagnan’s butt and lifted him effortlessly. D’Artagnan fastened his legs around Porthos’ waist and let the bigger man carry him into Porthos’ bedroom. Aramis appraised Athos.

           “It was his returning to being a sniper wasn’t it?” At Athos’ nod, Aramis sighed. “Athos he can take care of himself. Also jumping on him while he’s exhausted and covered in whatever was on that roof he was on is not ok. He just wanted to come home and wash away the fact that he had to kill someone.” Aramis glared slightly at Athos. “If I see you in Porthos’ room tonight I will kick you out.” Athos rubbed his face.

           “I deserve it. Take care of him ok?”

           “Athos we always do.” Aramis followed Porthos into his room and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

 

           D’Artagnan felt gloriously warm. Porthos had carried him into the bathroom and stripped him of his damp, dirty clothes. Now he was in a hot bath, Porthos behind him, holding him as he relaxed. He felt hands start to massage his scalp and opened his eyes to see Aramis kneeling by the bathtub, rubbing shampoo into his hair. He smiled lazily and closed his eyes again. He felt Porthos chuckle and lips descended to kiss his cheek.

           “Just relax mi amor. We’ve got you.” Aramis went back to washing his hair. He felt Porthos’ unwrap from around his waist and help Aramis rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Fingers smoothed over his chin and their owner tutted when they felt stubble. He felt Porthos lift him out of the tub and he was settled in a chair that reclined with him in it and covered with warm towels. Hands massaged shaving cream into his jaw and placed a straight razor to his cheek. He felt the razor’s pull on his skin and held still until a warm, damp towel removed the excess shaving cream. He felt Porthos lift him again and carry him to a padded table. Warm blankets settled over him and strong hands began to work the knots out of his back and shoulder.

           “d’Art?” D’Artagnan let out a small noise in reply and heard Aramis chuckle. “D’Art, mi amor. I need you to come back to me.”

           “’Mis let me sleep.”

           “In a moment, I promise.” D’Artagnan turned his head to face Aramis. Porthos kissed his back and moved to work on his legs. D’Artagnan let out a little moan when Porthos kneaded his butt. Aramis tapped his cheek and smiled. “Do you want anything to eat?”

           “Chocolate?” Aramis nodded and left the room. D’Artagnan let himself sink back into his sleepy, muddled state. He felt Porthos move him to the bed and opened his mouth obediently when Aramis pressed chocolate against his lips with his fingers. He let Aramis and Porthos feed him chocolate until he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

           Milady stalked into Athos’ room, using the override code d’Artagnan had given her to enter. She knocked the gun pointed at her head aside and glared at Athos. He sighed and got up, placing the gun on the bedside table, closing the door.

           “What Anne?”

           “Olivier what the hell were you thinking? You know he doesn’t like to kill and yet you yell at him when he hasn’t had a chance to feel human again.”

           “Aramis?”

           “Aramis. He came over to raid our chocolate supply. Gaston is about ready to find a high vantage point and shoot you.” Athos muttered under his breath and Milady glared. “What was that?”

           “I said it was irrational. I had an irrational fear and I let it rule me.” Athos slumped on the bed and sighed. Milady settled next to him.

           “Are you going to apologize?”

           “Of course Anne. I was an ass.”

           “Good. I’ll go tell Gaston to stand down then.”

 

* * *

 

 

           Athos got up early the next morning and made d’Artagnan’s favorite breakfast. Aramis came out in the middle of him preparing the food and nodded approvingly.

           “You’ve come to your senses?”

           “I had a visit from Milady last night. She made me come to my senses much faster than I would have.”

           “She’s good to have around.” Aramis snagged one of the strawberries and popped it in his mouth. “I’ll go wake up d’Artagnan and get him showering.” Aramis went back into Porthos’ room. Jacques, Treville’s message runner, entered the room and Athos glared. The boy was completely unperturbed and grabbed a berry for himself. He handed the note over to Athos and Athos sighed.

           “He wants to see me right now?”

           “Yep. He said to leave a note for d’Artagnan and beg forgiveness some other time.”

           “Does the entire garrison know our business?”

           “Pretty much.” Athos sighed and practically shoved the boy out the door. Scribbling a short note to d’Artagnan he left it next to the completed breakfast and went to see Treville.

 

* * *

 

 

           D’Artagnan walked out into the common room to find Athos gone. He grumbled but padded over the counter. He grabbed his plate and noticed the note. He laughed as he read it and began to eat. Porthos came up behind him and kissed under his ear. D’Artagnan leaned his head back on Porthos’ shoulder and smiled.

           “Where’s Athos?”

           “Jacques came. Apparently Treville wanted to see Athos.”

           “How upset was he?”

           “Well considering the note he left consists of the words ‘Fuck Treville’ I’d say not happy.”


	2. Taken

         Athos ignored the look on Treville’s face. The man was practically gloating.

         “Really sir? Are you trying to make him hate me?”

         “No, but I’m not about to make your life easier.”

         “Is everyone in this agency against me when it comes to d’Artagnan?”

         “You know they favor d’Artagnan over you.”

         “They do this every time.”

         “Of course they do.” Treville sighed and shuffled the files on his desk. “I need your team and Milady’s team to guard the king on his trip to Spain to visit her majesty’s brother. Aramis and Elaine will be assigned to the Dauphin. Gaston will not be there so d’Artagnan will be your only sniper. Alex and Adele will be assigned to the queen and you, Porthos, and Milady will be assigned to the king.”

         “Treville we can work this with my team.”

         “It will look better if you come as part of the delegation. A bunch of courtiers looks better than a security team. You’ll have the normal traveling guards but I want extra protection for them on this trip. I’ll throw in the cabaña by the beach for the four of you and the bill for the nanny for Emily will be footed by the agency.”

         “You’re paying for a vacation and a nanny for Emily? Just to get me to work with my ex-wife?”

         “You need a vacation. You’ve been nonstop for six months since your last vacation which was cut short due to a mission. Besides, you need to make up to d’Artagnan. How about guaranteeing a vacation for him after a mission.”

         “Why do people assume that I can’t make it up to my own lover?”

         “Because they have never seen you inside your rooms. Go on. He’s probably done eating by now.” Athos grabbed the files and wondered off in the direction of their rooms. He slid the files for Milady under her team’s door and slammed into the common room of his team’s rooms. D’Artagnan looked up from the couch and groaned when he saw the files in Athos’ hand.

         “Where now?”

         “Spain. Accompanying their majesties and the dauphin. Milady’s team is coming.”

         “So Gaston will be the sniper?”

         “He’s staying. You know they need to have one heir at home. They want to bring the dauphin so he has to stay.”

         “Aramis…”

         “Will be on the dauphin’s security detail with Elaine.”

         “So I will be…”

         “The sniper yes.”

         “And you’re ok with that?”

         “D’Artagnan it’s your job. You’re good at your job.”

         “That’s not what you said last night.”

         “Last night I was upset and said things I didn’t mean.” Athos settled on the couch and pulled d’Artagnan into his lap. “Treville will foot the bill for a cabaña and a nanny for Emily. Is that enough of a bribe for you to be a sniper for a few days.”

         “Depends. Do I have to spend the time clothed?” Athos tightened his grip on d’Artagnan and smiled.

         “That will be quite a treat for us.”

         “What would be a treat for us?” Porthos carried Emily out of her room. She giggled and held out her arms. D’Artagnan took her and she smiled at him.

         “Us on a beach in Spain. You and Aramis in the water while I work on a full body tan.”

         “Full full body or just full body?”

         “Full full body.” Porthos whistles slightly and goes to grab a bottle for Emily. Despite the fact that she could and would eat somewhat solid food she still threw a fit is her first meal of the day wasn’t a bottle. Athos took Emily from d’Artagnan’s arms and smiled wide as she began babbling at him. Aramis walked into the room and went to kiss Emily. She waved her arms excitedly and smacked him in the nose. D’Artagnan laughed and Aramis huffed.

         “That’s the third time this week she’s done that.” Aramis took the bottle and took Emily. She saw the bottle and she quieted and Aramis gave it to her. The four of them watched as she quickly finished the bottle. Aramis hefted her up to his shoulder and took the cloth that Porthos handed him. He burped her and handed her back to Athos. When she was back in Athos’ arms she started babbling again. Milady walked into the room and smiled.

         “How is my lovely niece today?”

         “She just finished her bottle and is content in Athos’ arms.” Porthos pulled out the collapsible play pen and set it up as the rest of Milady’s team entered the room. Porthos littered the playpen with toys and Athos got up, gently placing Emily in it. The group sat at the table to get to work planning things while Gaston kept an eye on Emily.

 

* * *

 

 

         They had flown into Madrid and settled into the motorcade that would bring them to the royal palace. Milady and Athos were in the car with the king and queen and dauphin. The rest of the team followed in another car. D’Artagnan cuddled into Porthos in the car and fell asleep. Aramis smiled at them then went back to talking with Elaine. When they reached the palace Porthos gently shook d’Artagnan awake. They followed their monarchs into the throne room. Waiting to be announced they clustered in small groups.

         “Milady de la Winters. I’m surprised to see you here.” Milady stepped up and bowed to the king of Spain.

         “Your Majesty I was asked to accompany the trip by my former husband. He knows I spent time in Spain. I am acting as a translator.”

         “The rest of your party?”

         “Friends of my former husband your majesty and courtiers of their majesties from France.”

         “Brother she means no harm.”

         “I was just surprised to see your husband’s former mistress accompanying the party Anne.” Athos stepped up and rested a hand on Milady’s shoulder. When the king of Spain acknowledged him he made his bow.

         “Your majesty those days are behind her.”

 

* * *

 

 

         They were two days into the trip when things began to go wrong. Protesters showed up outside the palace and d’Artagnan swore that he had seen a wanted terrorist in the crowd. They had combed through the security tapes but couldn’t spot the man d’Artagnan had seen. The next few days he joined Spain’s snipers on the roof of the palace to try and spot the man. D’Artagnan had seen followers but he hadn’t seen the man himself.

         Five days after the protestors showed up d’Artagnan was wondering the gardens, keeping an eye out for suspicious behavior. He heard rustling behind him and went to investigate. He felt a needle stab him in the neck and saw two men before the world around him went black.

 

* * *

 

 

         Athos was frustrated. D’Artagnan hadn’t checked in for five minutes. The Spanish guards hadn’t seen him either. Athos paused and saw the backpack under the bench. He saw wires and grabbed the king and queen pulling them back.

         “Aramis get the dauphin into the car now.” The dauphin was playing with his cousins in the gardens. “Tell the Spanish bodyguards to enact bomb protocols for their highnesses.” The Spanish guards with him began to lead the Spanish monarchs away. Milady dragged the French monarchs away and Athos knelt by the bag. Alex settled next to him and unzipped the bag.

         “Only one person downwind Alex.”

         “Are you a bomb expert Athos? No? Well between the two of us we can figure it out.” Alex unzipped the bag and glanced inside. “No movement trigger. A cell phone and a timer. If we take out the cell phone it will go off. If we cut any wires it will go off. If we try to reset the timer it will go off.” At Athos’ look, he shrugged. “I like circuits.”

         “Is there any way to disarm is?”

         “We can try to pull the blasting caps. If we separate the blasting caps from the C4 and contain them it won’t set off the C4.” Alex carefully pulled out the bomb and began looking closely at the blasting caps. “Tell the bomb squad we’ll need a containment chamber for the blasting caps.” The bomb squad arrived as Athos and Alex were working the blasting caps out of the C4 slowly. Dropping them in the provided containment chamber they watched as the caps went off without the C4 going off. Athos looked around for d’Artagnan and didn’t see him Milady moved up beside him.

         “They can’t find him Athos.” Athos felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. He relaxed slightly and answered it.

         “D’Artagnan where the hell are you? We have a situation here and I need you back right now.”

         “You foiled our bomb I see.” The voice at the end of the phone wasn’t d’Artagnan. “Very good job. If you want your man back you need to give us the French Royal family.”

         “Where’s d’Artagnan? Is he alright?” Athos tried to keep his voice from sounding panicked.

         “He’ll be alright. Provided you bring their majesties.” The line went dead. He stared at it as Milady began calling the teams together and ordering the king, queen, and dauphin on a plane back to France. He felt Porthos come up behind him and Aramis appeared in his line of sight. Milady grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

         “Olivier we’ll get him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need me I shall be here stellecraft.tumblr.com/ . Come distract me from orgo studying.


	3. Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my part of a group final paper done so I decided to celebrate by putting out the next chapter. Enjoy. I'll be at stellecraft.tumblr.com/ if there are questions. The next chapter probably won't be until after my finals. I'll be writing it on the plane home. So next Wednesday or Thursday.

          They were back home. Emily kept crawling to d’Artagnan’s room looking for him and every time Porthos would pick her up and cuddle her. Athos was dead to the world. Aramis was busy keeping an eye on Athos. Alex was set up with his laptop and Athos phone in case the group called again. He assured Athos that he could track the call using the software that d’Artagnan had created. The phone rang and Athos jumped for it.

          “Hello?”

          “Athos?”

          “D’Artagnan?”

          “Athos don’t give them what they want.” They heard a smack over the speaker and Athos flinched. Porthos handed Emily to Elaine who took her out of the room.

          “He’s strong.” The voice over the speaker was the same caller as the first call. “He won’t be strong for long.” They heard the sound of punches and kicks through the speaker. Porthos grabbed Aramis to keep him from throwing himself at the phone. He lifted the man off the ground when he tried to fight.

          “If he comes back in less than perfect condition you won’t get what you want.”

          “If we don’t get what we want you’ll find his body floating in the Seine. We’ll be in touch.” The caller hung up. Alex grumbled in frustration.

          “They didn’t have a GPS card in the phone, it’s probably a burner, so I had to resort to finding the cell towers it was calling from. I couldn’t triangulate, they’re using some type of scrambler, but I can tell you that they are in France.”

 

* * *

 

 

          D’Artagnan curled into a ball, his hands went up to protect the back of his neck, as kicks and punches rained down on him. He knew his captors would react badly to his words to Athos. He had expected it and rolled into a ball the moment they had shoved him to the ground. He winced as one of the men managed to get a clean kick on his ribs. He felt two of his ribs crack and pulled himself into a tighter ball to prevent them getting a kick on the same spot.

          “Get him up.” D’Artagnan made himself go limp so that they were lifting a dead weight. The men struggled and he grinned internally. The man punched him hard in the stomach and d’Artagnan felt himself start to throw up. He aimed slightly so that it went all over the man’s shoes. The man swore and d’Artagnan was shoved to the ground again.

          “You won’t get what you want. They won’t give it to you and they’ll find me.”

          “They’ll give me what I want. I’ve got you. Their little boy toy.”

          “If you think Athos will let that get in the way of his job then you’re dead wrong.”

          “I think he’d do anything for you. Throw him in a cell. If he fights beat him some more."

 

* * *

 

 

          Athos was furious. It had been three days since the last phone call and they hadn’t been able to track down who had d’Artagnan. Voice recognition software had identified the caller as Vadim, a terrorist with intentions on blowing up the royal family. D’Artagnan had stopped one of his group from shooting the monarchs the year before. It made sense that they had grabbed him instead of one of the others. Still Athos was furious that they hadn’t found him and brought him home yet.

          Milady was working all of her contacts in the underworld. Flea and Charon had reached out to their sources, seeing if they had anything different than what everyone else had. The rest of the garrison had taken turns cooking and watching Emily so that the team could work around the clock. On the second day, Treville had sedated Athos so that he could get some sleep. Athos still hadn’t gotten over it and refused to let Treville anywhere near him. Alex glanced at him as he stood over the other man and sighed.

          “Athos I will not work faster to find him with you standing over me. Hell, I’ll probably work slower than normal with you standing over me.”

          “Do you have anything?”

          “Not since the last time you asked five minutes ago.” Athos looked harder at the computer screen.

          “Why are you looking at code?”

          “See there’s something special about this code. I’ve worked with d’Artagnan on his coding enough to recognize his code and,” Alex highlighted a section of the code on his computer screen, “this is his code.”

          “Why are you looking at his old code?”

          “It’s not old code. This is a new code that went up on a dark web site. It’s been attacking the defenses of the palace server for the last two days. The thing is that as it’s about to break into the server it does a complete 180° and tries to attack other areas. It’s due to this little piece of code.”

          “Two days?”

          “Two days. And it keeps getting updated.”

          “He’s alive.”

          “I might be able to track the code origin. If he gives me enough.”

          “Has he?”

          “He’s been slowly feeding me the information I need. I think he knows I would pick up on it.”

          “Keep it up Alex.” Athos took Emily from Porthos and watched as she happily babbled at him.

 

* * *

 

          D’Artagnan hurt all over. He was covered in bruises and his ribs hurt. His ankle was shackled to the radiator and he was sitting in front of a laptop. When he had told them he could code they had settled him in front of the laptop and he had stayed there. They dragged him back to his cell at nights and he occasionally was given food and escorted to the bathroom.

          “Have you made it in yet?”

          “Nope.” D’Artagnan tapped at his keyboard and tried not to slam his fist into it. A fist slammed into his head and his head hit the computer screen. The world spun around him and his nose started bleeding. He twisted to try to keep blood off his keyboard.

“You said you could do it. And yet you haven’t.”

“The system is more advanced than I have ever seen.”

          “You designed part of it.”

          “I only saw what was relevant to what I was working on.”

          “Fix it. Get it the information I need. Now.” He let d’Artagnan’s hair go and stalked off. D’Artagnan whipped his nose on his sleeve, adding more blood to the already stained shirt. He added one more line of code and waited. A ping came back to his computer and he grinned. Following it back to the source computer he began to hack it.

 

* * *

 

 

          Alex’s head shot up. Athos was behind him instantly.

          “What’s going on?”

          “Something took control of my computer. I can’t get it back…” A grainy video chat popped up and Alex squeaked. Athos gripped his shoulder tightly as d’Artagnan’s face came into focus. Porthos and Aramis crowded around the small screen.

          “D’Artagnan?” D’Artagnan didn’t react and Alex began tapping at the keyboard.

“He can’t see or hear us. We can see him and hear what is going on around him.” Alex tapped some more and grinned. “We got a track. He’s in Soulles. We can get geared up and in the air in thirty minutes.”

          “Call everyone in. I want to be up in the air in thirty minutes.”

 

* * *

 

 

          They were on the approach to the small house. Elaine had situated herself next to him. Porthos and Aramis were on the far left side of the attack wing. The two of them were going straight for d’Artagnan. Aramis had his bag of medical supplies on him. Athos positioned himself on one side of the door. Elaine handed him the small C4 charges and he attached them on the hinges. They all ducked down and Gaston blew the charges. Athos Moved through the door and shot the man trying to shoot Elaine. Elaine shot the man next to him and the rest of them moved in. Gaston positioned himself on the staircase and Alex watched his back.

          Porthos and Aramis took off for the room most heavily guarded. Milady trailed them, keeping an eye out for any shooters. Aramis shot a man who ran towards him and Porthos threw a knife at another. Milady twisted her body and shot one of the men on the balcony above their heads. Gaston took out the second man. Aramis knelt at the door to pick the lock and heard shots from inside the room. He shot the lock on the door.

 

* * *

 

 

          D’Artagnan heard the explosion and threw himself sideways. He hit the ground hard, kicking out at one of the men without his free foot. He grabbed the gun the man dropped and lifted it shooting his guards. He turned and shot the computer then dropped to the ground. Aramis and Porthos barged through the door a moment later guns drawn. D’Artagnan sat up and smiled. Aramis ran to him.

          “D’Artagnan!”

          “Aramis would you happen to have lock picks?” D’Artagnan held out his ankle. Aramis sobbed and wrapped his arms around him.

          “You’re ok. You’re ok. Thank god you’re ok.” D’Artagnan snagged the lock picks and began to pick the cuff on his ankle. When it clanked to the floor he grabbed Aramis’ spare gun and smiled.

          “Let’s go reassure Athos alright?”


	4. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My flight home got canceled and this turned out being done later than I anticipated. Enjoy.

          Athos winced at the bruises and cuts on d’Artagnan’s body. He carefully ran the cloth over the red stained skin and watched as the dried blood began to detach and swirl down the drain. D’Artagnan was completely relaxed in his grip.

          “I want Aramis to look at those ribs. You should have had an x-ray.”

          “They’re just cracked Athos. I swear. I was in the army. I do know how to keep from getting injured too badly.” D’Artagnan leaned into Athos’ and pressed his nose into the crook of his neck. He slowly rocked his hips into Athos and let out a quiet moan. Athos pushed him off. D’Artagnan whined slightly. Aramis appeared outside the shower’s door and opened it.

          “The bath is ready.” D’Artagnan glared slightly and let Aramis help him out. Porthos pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s hair and helped him into the bath. D’Artagnan let out a small moan as the hot water soothed his muscles.

          “It’s good to be home. If only to get spoiled by you three.” D’Artagnan relaxed into the bath and felt Aramis playing with his hair.

          “This needs a trim.”

          “Do whatever you want as long as it involves someone’s hand on me.” Aramis laughed slightly and Porthos chuckled.

          “Whatever you want d’Artagnan.” Athos stood to the side as Aramis kept playing with d’Artagnan’s hair. When d’Artagnan was completely relaxed Porthos lifted him from the bathtub. He was carried to the chair and Aramis began rubbing shaving cream into the growing beard. Athos stepped up and rubbed d’Artagnan’s temples. The younger man smiled blissfully and relaxed even more as the razor was put to his skin. Aramis worked skillfully and quickly to shave d’Artagnan’s beard off. Sitting up the chair he began to work on trimming his hair.

          Porthos carried him into the bedroom when Aramis was done and settled him on the bed. Taking his arm he pulled it out to the side and began to work on his shoulder, avoiding the cuts and bruises. Athos settled next to d’Artagnan and entwined their fingers together. D’Artagnan smiled at him and pulled Athos’ hand up to kiss.

          “I knew you would find me eventually.” Porthos let go of his arm and d’Artagnan rolled to straddle Athos. “Let me show you how thankful I am that you came.” Athos froze and d’Artagnan’s smile faded. “Athos?”

          “I can’t. You're bruised and cut and your ribs… I can’t.” D’Artagnan rolled off him and punched a pillow. Porthos pulled him into his arms and gently kissed his forehead. Aramis slid between Athos and d’Artagnan. Athos pressed his forehead into Aramis’ back. He heard d’Artagnan let out a little moan and looked up to find Porthos slowly pressing a finger into d’Artagnan.

          “Give him what he wants. He wants to be fucked.” At Porthos words, d’Artagnan let out another moan.

          “Porthos he’s bruised and cut and he has broken ribs.”

          “ATHOS!” They all jumped at d’Artagnan’s yell. “I am fine. I want reassurance that I’m back and that I’m here so please.” Porthos stopped his movement and d’Artagnan whined. Porthos pressed a kiss to his back.

          “Easy kitten.” Aramis held d’Artagnan’s hips steady.

          “His ribs Porthos.”

          “Athos I will make sure he doesn’t overdo it.” Aramis pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s lips and smiled when he whimpered again. “You’re one weird person d’Art. You go through getting beaten and are a smartass when we rescue you and yet one gentle touch and you go limp.”

          “You are so good at touching.” D’Artagnan glanced at Athos with puppy dog eyes who sighed.

          “Fine. Come here.” Aramis moved so that d’Artagnan was facing Athos. Porthos continued to prepare d’Artagnan slowly while Athos kissed him deeply. When he was prepared Aramis helped him move on top of Athos. Athos lined himself up and D’Artagnan sunk down. The two of them moaned and Aramis pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s neck.

          “Easy does it, sweetheart.” He helped d’Artagnan to lower himself. Athos pressed up slightly and d’Artagnan moaned happily. Athos made eye contact with Aramis who nodded. Athos placed his hands on d’Artagnan’s hips and began to snap his hips upwards. D’Artagnan moaned and shifted his hips slightly. Athos smiled at him.

          “You trying to get your own pleasure?”

          “Athos shut up.” D’Artagnan moaned happily as Athos slid against his prostate. A few more thrusts and d’Artagnan came hard. Athos moaned and pressed deep into him, coming as well. Aramis moved d’Artagnan to take the pressure of his ribs. Athos slid out gently and rolled out of the bed. Getting a wet cloth he cleaned d’Artagnan. Aramis felt hands slid down his back and prod at his entrance. He pushed into the finger and tried not to moan. Porthos chuckled.

          “We’ve taken care of the wounded warrior here. How about you get some pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

 

          D’Artagnan moved slowly getting out of bed. His joints had stiffened up overnight and he had issues moving. He felt warm hands on his shoulders and leaned into Porthos.

          “You stiff sweetheart?”

          “Yes.”

          “Hold still. I’ll get some heat packs to help sooth that.” Porthos left and returned. He settled the heat packs over d’Artagnan’s joints and pushed him down onto the bed gently. D’Artagnan sighed happily. Porthos walked around the room and pulled out suitcases. He knelt next to the dresser and began packing.

          “Why are you packing?”

          “We are going to a resort in Spain.”

          “Why?”

          “To spoil you. We were promised a vacation and due to circumstances, it’s getting upgraded. Treville is sending us to a private spa resort in Spain.” D’Artagnan tried to get up and groaned at his stiff joints. Porthos glanced up. "They have mineral baths that are wondrous on the joints.”

          “Sign me up.” Porthos got up and kissed him lightly.

          “It’s the first thing we intend to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

          D’Artagnan tried not to wince as he was escorted off the private plane by Athos. Aramis and Porthos grabbed the bags and they all got into the large car. When they arrived at the resort they were escorted to the suite. D’Artagnan flopped on the big bed and sighed happily. Porthos smiled.

          “Sweetheart there’s a private mineral bath outside.” D’Artagnan shot up a fast as his stiff body allowed. Athos helped him to his feet and began stripping him of his clothes. He wrapped the short towel around d’Artagnan’s waist and escorted him to the bath. D’Artagnan settled himself on the small bench and let the water soothe his muscles. Athos slid into the bath next to him and wrapped an arm around him waist, tucking him to his side.

          “I’m happy you’re alright.”

          “I’m happy you decided to spoil me.” D’Artagnan shifted to get off one of the bruises on his hips and sighed happily. Legs settled on either side of his shoulder and hands began to massage his scalp. Aramis slid into the water next to him. D’Artagnan smiled and turned to kiss Aramis. The fingers on his scalp followed his head.

          “Porthos you’re going to put him to sleep.” Athos smiled at d’Artagnan’s obvious bliss and pulled him even closer. D’Artagnan let his head loll back onto Porthos’ thigh. The fingers worked themselves down the corded muscles of his neck. A thumb pressed hard into the join of neck and shoulder and d’Artagnan jumped.

          “Ow Porthos.”

          “You have a knot.” Porthos grabbed one of the washcloths and wet it in the water. He laid it on the spot he had pressed and shifted d’Artagnan’s head to his other thigh. He worked that side of the neck until he hit another tough knot. He repeated the process and moved back to the original knot. He slowly worked it out and moved to massaging d’Artagnan’s temples. D’Artagnan muttered unintelligibly and Aramis kissed him lightly. He felt himself drifting off and felt strong arms lift him from the water. Two sets of hands divested him of the towel around his hips and dried him. He was carried to the large bed and felt three bodies, still slightly damp from the water, settle around him.

          “It’s good to be home.” D’Artagnan’s words were slurred with sleep and he felt three mouths kiss his head.

          “Don’t ever leave our sight again.” Athos’ words were whispered into his hair.


	5. Dancing

           D’Artagnan basked in the sun in the smallest speedo he owned. Athos had tripped over a crack on the patio when he had first caught a glimpse of d’Artagnan. Aramis had whistled and had grabbed the bottle of tanning oil, massaging it into d’Artagnan’s skin. The worst of the bruises and cuts had faded in the week that they had been in Spain so far. D’Artagnan looked up from his book as Porthos settled next to him.

           “You’re looking good.”

           “I’m feeling good.” D’Artagnan shot an appreciative look at Porthos’ shirtless chest. “I’m not the only one looking good.”

           “I thought Athos was going to have a heart attack when he saw that speedo.” Porthos slid a hand up d’Artagnan’s thigh and cupped him through the speedo. “How does all this fit into something so small?”

           “It barely does.” D’Artagnan pressed into the hand and smiled at the look in Porthos’ eyes. “You want to come see?” D’Artagnan slid into Porthos’ lap. Porthos pulled him closer.

           “I would greatly like that.” He lifted d’Artagnan up and carried him into the bedroom. He dropped him on the bed and fingered the speedo. Gripping it, he pulled it down and off d’Artagnan. Reaching for the lube he slicked his fingers and pressed one in. D’Artagnan moaned happily and Porthos grinned. He pulled away and teased d’Artagnan’s balls.

           “Porthos…” Porthos pressed lightly on his entrance and d’Artagnan devolved into moans again.

           “Did you want something sweetheart?”

           “Porthos stop teasing damnit.” Porthos pressed the finger in and began stretching him slowly. As the second and third fingers were added Aramis and Athos slipped in. They watched appreciatively as Porthos slid into d’Artagnan slowly. He set a slow pace, angling himself to drag along d’Artagnan’s prostate. D’Artagnan gripped the sheets in his fists and moaned with every thrust. They both came, drenched in sweat and moaning into the other’s mouth. Aramis and Athos moved to the bed.

           D’Artagnan started when a hand with fencer’s callouses caressed his hip. He rolled away from Porthos to smile lazily up at Athos.

           “Enjoy the show?”

           “Please tell me he didn’t shred that speedo.”

           “He didn’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

           D’Artagnan grinned as he danced around the club. Athos was staring, Porthos had joined him for a time, and Aramis was behind him currently. D’Artagnan leaned his head back and Aramis kissed him.

           “What does it take to get Athos to dance?”

           “Nothing. He doesn’t dance.”

           “Fencing is practically dancing with a sword. He’d be good at it.”

           “Porthos and I have tried.” As the song came to an end d’Artagnan pulled away. Porthos handed him a vodka shot as soon as he stepped off the dance floor. D’Artagnan downed it and made his way to the table where Athos was sitting with his beer.

           “Dance with me.” D’Artagnan took his hand and tugged. Athos shook his head.

           “D’Artagnan…”

           “Dance with me Athos.” D’Artagnan tugged harder. When Athos didn’t move d’Artagnan dropped into his lap. “Athos please.” D’Artagnan rubbed himself against Athos slightly. Athos had a look of long suffering on his face.

           “Porthos gave you vodka didn’t he?” d’Artagnan thought for a moment then nodded.

           “Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t dance with me.” D’Artagnan rubbed himself against Athos again and Athos let out a groan.

           “Fine. I’ll dance with you.” D’Artagnan got up and dragged Athos to the dance floor. He pressed his back into Athos’ chest and pulled Athos’ hands to his hips. Athos began to move with him as the music sped up. Aramis moved to press again d’Artagnan’s front and Porthos slid in behind Athos. Athos let out a quite moan and pulled d’Artagnan closer. D’Artagnan let his arms drift up and around Athos’ neck. At the end of the song, Athos was panting in his ear. Porthos pressed a kiss under his ear.

           “I didn’t know you could dance like that love.” Athos whimpered slightly at Porthos’ voice in his ear. D’Artagnan grinned then stumbled into Aramis’ grip. Athos gripped his hips to steady him and his eyes took on a look of concern instead of lust.

           “Vodka Porthos?”

           “Yeah. It was probably too much. Let’s get him back to the room.” Porthos wrapped an arm around d’Artagnan’s waist and led him out of the club. Athos and Aramis grabbed their things and settled the tab. When they reached their room in the resort Porthos lifted d’Artagnan into his arms to carry him. D’Artagnan nuzzled into Porthos’ chest. They settled him into the bed then Aramis turned to Athos.

           “Damn you sure can dance Athos.” Aramis ran his hands around the waistband of Athos’ jeans from behind. When he reached the button he undid and slid his hands into Athos’ pants. Athos let out a moan and let Aramis jerk him off.

 

* * *

 

 

           D’Artagnan rolled to his side and a basin was shoved under his mouth. As he vomited a cool cloth was placed on his neck and hands massaged his temples.

           “I’m so sorry sweetheart. I shouldn’t have given you that vodka shot.” Porthos pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s head as Athos helped him rinse his mouth. Aramis changed the towel on his neck as d’Artagnan threw up again. Getting out of bed, Aramis returned with a lemon-lime soda and some paracetamol. He helped d’Artagnan to take the pill with some soda as Athos went to deal with the basin. D’Artagnan made a pitiful noise at the light in the room and Porthos reached for the blindfold they had brought. Settling it over his eyes, Porthos gently tugged d’Artagnan to rest against his chest. Athos returned with the cleaned basin and settled it in front of d’Artagnan. He pressed a kiss to his temple and slid into the bed next to him.

           “Go back to sleep. You need your rest and you will be useless until that headache abates.” D’Artagnan reached in the direction of Athos voice and Athos took his hand. “Sleep d’Artagnan.” D’Artagnan drifted off into a restless sleep against Porthos’ chest. Athos reached up and smacked the back of Porthos’ head with his free hand.

           “I messed up Athos. I’m aware of that.”

           “He’s a lightweight and you gave him a vodka shot when he was close to his limit. He hadn’t been eating nor had he been pacing himself.”

           “Athos I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

           D’Artagnan woke to hands running down his back. His hands reached up to remove the blindfold and he rolled to find Athos smiling at him.

           “You feeling better?”

           “Did you yell at Porthos over the vodka shot? I knew I was close to my limit Athos and I took it and drank it. It’s not his fault.” He looked around and couldn’t see Porthos or Aramis. He could hear the shower running and quiet moans coming from the direction of the bathroom.

           “I don’t like seeing you sick dear one.” He fingered the bracelet he had given d’Artagnan and his smile widened.

           “Is that why you’re here instead of in the shower with those two?”

           “They already gave me my pleasure.” Athos grinned outright and stretched, feeling the slight ache in his ass. He didn’t bottom often, but when he did Porthos always made him feel it for days. D’Artagnan grumbled.

           “Did I miss Porthos fucking you?”

           “Unfortunately, you did. I’m sure he would be willing to repeat it so that you can see.” The moaning stopped and a few minutes later Porthos and Aramis came out of the bathroom. Aramis slid into the bed next to d’Artagnan and nuzzled into his shoulder. Porthos smiled at d’Artagnan and kissed his forehead. D’Artagnan smiled at him.

           “I hear Athos was a willing bottom.” D’Artagnan stretched and arched his back. Aramis muttered from his place against his shoulder and d’Artagnan grinned. Athos slipped out of the bed and pulled a small jewelry bag out of his suitcase.

           “Of course he was. You got him all worked up with that dance.” Porthos glanced in Athos’ direction curiously. Athos slid back into the bed and pulled out a Hawaiian Koa ring with a turquoise inlay from the bag. He slid it onto d’Artagnan’s ring finger then reached into the bag. He pulled out a second ring, this one rosewood with a cherry braid inlayed into it, and slid it onto Aramis’ ring finger. Taking Porthos’ hand, he slid an African Blackwood ring with a tungsten twist inlay onto his ring finger. The ring he slid onto his own finger was beech with a simple tungsten band inlayed into it. D’Artagnan raised his hand to study the ring on his finger.

           “Athos…” Athos glanced around as if looking for a place to hide. Porthos gripped his hand, keeping him on the bed. Aramis twisted the ring on his finger with a smile.

           “Athos did you design these?” Athos nodded and Aramis leaned to press a kiss to his temple. “They’re beautiful.”

           “I’ve had yours and Porthos’ for years. I just had d’Artagnan’s made.”

           “Why didn’t you give them to us sooner?”

           “Something felt off. Like there was something missing.” D’Artagnan’s phone buzzed and everyone jumped. D’Artagnan sighed and answered it. He made a face.

           “Milady you ruined a completely romantic moment. Please tell me you’re just checking in and we’re not needed.” He listened for a moment then hung up. “She was just checking in.” d’Artagnan leaned in and kissed Athos sweetly. Athos responded in turn and lost himself in the kiss. Porthos gently tugged on his waist and he broke away from d’Artagnan. He held up the bag which still held one item. Athos blushed slightly as Porthos removed the ring. It was thinner but looked like d’Artagnan’s with the turquoise inlay and had a diamond set in it.

           “It’s for Emily when she gets older.”

           “You mean when she gets engaged.”

           “Yes.” Athos bowed his head and Porthos slid the ring back into the bag.

           “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawaiian Koa is a sacred wood used for centuries to build canoes, ceremonial bowls, musical instruments, tools and utensils. It has come to represent integrity and strength, sensitivity and protection. The energy associated with the masculine aspects of this wood are duality and balance. Koa in its feminine aspect brings a fiery energy with creativity, beauty, and wisdom and strength. 
> 
> Rosewood has compassionate and lovingheart qualities. The energy of rosewood is primarily feminine, and focused on spiritual, intuitive health and beauty. It is spiritual and nourishing. Rosewood is especially effective in spiritual healing. In matters dealing with beauty, rosewood can be very effective. Carried or worn as a charm, this wood will enhance female beauty and feminine grace. Frivolous energies will not be enhanced by this wood.
> 
> Cherry teaches us the lessons of clearing the pain of the heart and relating to others in a compassionate manner. Cherry is the tree of the heart.
> 
> Grenadilla or African Blackwood is often mistaken for ebony, since it is such a uniform black color. However, African Blackwood is not part of the ebony family. Rather, it is a part of the rosewood family, and the black color is actually an extremely deep purple. This wood is strongly aligned with the energy of Saturn. It acts as a conduit between the physical and spiritual realms. African Blackwood is useful for exacting creative and intellectual changes in life and removing communication barriers.
> 
> Beech holds the power of the creative. It is also about leadership and companionship.
> 
> Turquoise: Highly spiritual yet grounding. Uplifting to unconditional Love. Aligns chakras and opens heart.


	6. Duty

         D’Artagnan flopped on Porthos’ bed. His bag lay by his feet and he sighed. He had been called back from vacation early to assist with a mission for Milady. He had insisted that everyone else stay and enjoy themselves. He heard a noise and fumbled for his gun, only to see Elaine with Emily in her arms. Emily was reaching towards him and he got up. Taking her from Elaine he smiled.

         “How’s she been?”

         “She missed you. The nanny would bring her in here to play and she would crawl straight to your door.”

         “I always have been her favorite. Elaine, what’s this mission about?”

         “It’s about Fortuné Lefevre.” D’Artagnan froze and Elaine nodded. “That Fortuné Lefevre.”

         “I can’t Elaine.”

         “Treville says you have to.”

         “Elaine he can’t know about any of this.” D’Artagnan’s hand gestured to represent his current life. “He hates government. He hates spies. He hates military. I’m all three.”

         “He was your friend once d’Artagnan.”

         “And that ended when I joined up.” Elaine grabbed her tablet and pulled up an email account. She took Emily as he took the tablet.

         “How’d you get into this account?”

         “Alex.” She waited while d’Artagnan read the emails. “He’s been contacting you d’Artagnan. He’s asking for you to come join him.”

         “I can’t Elaine. Like really can’t.”

         “D’Artagnan you won’t be going under alone.”

         “Who?”

         “Me. And Alex.”

         “Milady? Gaston? Adele?”

         “Adele will be coming with us as well.” D’Artagnan slid his new ring off and looked at it. He slid off the bracelet and placed them both on the bedside table. Grabbing his bag, he began unpacking it. He threw the dirty clothes into the hamper and put the clean ones in his drawer that he kept in Porthos’ dresser.

         “What’s my cover?”

         “The military found a way to push you out despite the fact that gays can openly serve. You’re bitter. You joined up with Alex and Adele to form up a hacker group and I steal the gear you need.”

         “That shouldn’t be hard to manage. I’m assuming Constance is prepping clothes for me?”

         “Milady’s gathering the gear.” D’Artagnan pulled out his cell phone and entered a string of numbers into it. Elaine saw the complicated lockdown take effect and waited as he placed the phone next to the ring and bracelet.

         “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Athos wondered into Porthos’ bedroom, expecting d’Artagnan to be in the bed working on whatever Anne had him coding. Instead, he found d’Artagnan’s phone, the bracelet he had made for him, and d’Artagnan’s ring neatly placed on the bedside table. His dirty clothes were in the hamper and, when Athos checked, the clean ones were in the dresser. Athos grabbed the phone and saw the lockdown. He stormed out of the room and tried to open the door across the hall from their suite of rooms. When the door didn’t open he tried his override code only to have it rejected. He slammed his fist into the door and glared.

         “ANNE!” When no one answered he reached for his gun, fully intending to shot the lock off. Porthos grabbed his hands and pulled the gun from his grasp.

         “The doors are bulletproof. The locks too. What’s wrong Athos?”

         “D’Artagnan put his phone in lockdown mode. His ring and bracelet are in your room.”

         “Athos are you sure about his phone?” Athos handed Porthos the phone and watched as the man paled. Athos guided him into the common room and onto a couch before he fell down. Porthos collapsed heavily and stared at the phone some more.

         “Porthos?” Aramis’ concerned voice seemed to snap the man out of it.

         “He went dark.”

         “Who?”

         “D’Artagnan. He went dark.”

         “I thought Treville promised d’Artagnan would never have to do undercover work that deep.”

         “Does Milady know anything?” Porthos looked at Athos who sighed.

         “She’s got a security lock on her door that I can’t override. This goes straight to Treville.”

         “Will he tell us anything?”

         “I doubt it. Unless the kid gets hurt we won’t hear a word about it.”

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan looked up at the roof of the large tent he was sitting in. The rain poured down on the roof and even with the waterproof cover he was afraid it would soak through. Adele was curled against his side, wrapped in blankets. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled as she pressed into his hand catlike. They had been in the forest for a week, trying to find Fortuné’s camp. He had learned the first day that Adele couldn’t handle the cold. Alex and Elaine were curled up in the corner of the tent next to the small solar generator and space heater they had.

         He looked around as he heard voices outside the tent. The tent opened and he scrambled for the gun he normally carried. Adele was awake in a moment and had her hunting knife in her hand. Elaine was getting to her feet with knives in both hands as Alex knelt at her side. D’Artagnan looked up into the face of the man he had called a friend once.

         “Fortuné Lefevre you are a hard man to find.” The man was the same age as d’Artagnan with blonde hair and green eyes.

         “That’s the point. You look like you’re freezing. We’ve got a nice warm RV if you want to get out of this tent. My men will take care of it.” D’Artagnan looked at Adele who had a blue tinge to her lips and fingers from the cold.

         “For her sake I’ll take you up on that offer.” D’Artagnan packed his laptop and helped Adele to her feet. Wrapping her in one of the blankets he led her to the RV. As promised, it was warm. Fortuné grabbed an electric teapot and set it to warm. When it was warm he prepared a cup of tea and pressed it into Adele’s hands. She made a noise of thanks and took a small sip. Alex draped another blanket around her shoulders and she smiled in his direction. Fortuné’s men gathered the rest of their stuff and deposited it onto the RV. It took off and d’Artagnan relaxed.

         “Why did you bring them Charles?” d’Artagnan pulled a face at his name glanced at Elaine who looked like she was debating using the revelation to torture him.

         “You said you wanted hackers. I brought you a team of them. Well except Elaine over there but she’s a master thief. She gets us the gear we need.”

         “You can vouch for them?”

         “Fortuné, they took me in and accepted me after the army shoved me out. I trust them with everything.”

 

* * *

 

 

         The camp was a bunch of hard-sided tents and RV’s. Everything could be taken down fast if they needed to leave in a hurry yet it was sturdy enough to withstand the elements. Fortuné led them to a tent and held open the flap. They all filed in and he secured it after them. Adele shivered slightly and d’Artagnan wrapped an arm around her. Fortuné walked over to the space heater and turned it on.

         “This is your tent. My men will bring your stuff.” He turned to leave and d’Artagnan stepped forward.

         “Fortuné what do you want us to do?” The man turned back.

         “I need you to hack the agency called the musketeers. From there I want you to hack the other intelligence agencies and the red guards.”

         “Why?”

         “I want all the information on who is guarding the monarchs.” Fortuné left and d’Artagnan sighed.

         “This will be difficult.”

         “We can do it.” Adele wrapped her blanket covered arm around him.

 

* * *

 

 

         The entire garrison could tell Athos was in a mood. Every time he heard someone in the hallway outside his team’s suite of rooms and yanked open the door. He had taken to stalking through the garrison attempting to find Milady or any member of her team. Treville had actually thrown Athos out of his office when he had gone in demanding information about d’Artagnan’s assignment.

         Aramis was sleeping in d’Artagnan’s room with Porthos when Athos stomped back into their suite of rooms. He had managed to track down Milady and she had kicked him hard in the balls to get away. Porthos looked up from the book he was reading when Athos entered the bedroom. He gently shook Aramis who woke up with a jolt.

         “Did you learn anything?”

         “Only that my ex-wife can kick really hard.” Athos sat down and tried to rub the pain out of his balls gently. Porthos chuckled.

         “I told you that going to her would be a bad idea.” Porthos shifted Aramis to the side and moved behind Athos on the bed. He let his legs slid to the side of Athos’ hips and pulled him backward to rest against his chest. Athos let himself relax.

         “She did let slip that he was fine before she nailed me in the balls to get away.”

         “So that’s why you’re so calm.”

         “I’m not calm.” Athos glared over his shoulder at Porthos who smiled and kissed his shoulder. Aramis moved to lean against Athos’ side.

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan was trying not to blush too badly while he danced. Fortuné had sent him to a strip club that many of the gay musketeers frequented in an attempt to lift an ID card off them. The first night he had been dancing he had seen two men that he had known. He hadn’t been able to get a message to Milady about getting an ID card he could lift on one of the guys. The next night he wrote something on a strip of paper and tucked it into the waistband of his tiny shorts.

         He recognized one of the musketeers, Aurelien Jantot, and kept him in sight. When the man settled into a chair at his stage a flicker of recognition went across his face. D’Artagnan tapped his hip over the slip of paper in the universal gesture of the musketeers that meant he had a message. During his dance, he stepped off his stage and settled into Aurelien’s lap. The other man settled his hands on his hips and slipped the piece of paper out. D’Artagnan leaned forward to help disguise the man’s movements.

         “Who does this need to go to?” d’Artagnan pulled away for a moment and leaned back in.

         “Milady. Do not give it to Athos. Tell him I’m doing alright though.” D’Artagnan moved off his lap and got back on his stage. He finished the dance then went backstage. Fortuné’s man at the club came up beside him.

         “Did you get it?” D’Artagnan shook his head.

         “He wasn’t carrying one. I’ll try again with one of the others but they seem to follow that man’s lead.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Athos was standing outside his door when Aurelien appeared. He knocked on Milady’s door and Athos glared. Aurelien shook his head at the look.

         “I’m not read in Athos. I just ran into him and he used me to pass a message along.”

         “And that message is?”

         “Can’t say. He told me specifically not to tell you. He did say to let you know he’s ok.” The door opened and Milady stuck her head out. She glared at Athos who shrugged.

         “D’Artagnan used me to pass on a message to you.” Aurelien handed over the piece of paper and Milady opened it.

         “Where did you see him?”

         “The gay strip club that’s tied to Mulan Rouge.” Athos choked and fumbled for his gun. Aurelien sighed. “Athos I wouldn’t have touched him had he not used me to pass a message. As it was I kept it as professional as I could and still make it look convincing.” He left and Milady slid out of her room.

         “How fast can Aramis make up an ID card with a bogus code?”

         “Can’t your hackers do it?”

         “They’re out. With d’Artagnan.”

         “You sent him out with a bunch of code geeks and no protection?”

         “Elaine’s with him. And Adele. Alex isn’t a bad shot either.” Athos relaxed slightly at the information that Elaine was with d’Artagnan.

         “He can do it within twenty-four hours.”

         “Good. Have him make up three. Then you and your lover boys can go do the delivery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed that I'm going to do a lovely scene with d'Art dancing for his men in the strip club you were right. Coming soon.


	7. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had far too much fun writing this chapter. Enjoy.

          Athos had ordered hard liquor at the bar as soon as he entered. The ID card d’Artagnan was going to lift stuck haphazardly out of his pocket. He downed the shot and watched as Aramis and Porthos spread across the club. Aramis started flirting with one of the dancers who was standing by a stage waiting for his turn. Athos turned to the bartender.

          “My friend was here last night and said you got a new guy. Longish, dark brown hair. Has a tan. My friend says he was really good. Do you know when he’ll be dancing and on which stage?” The bartender pointed him in the right direction and Athos went to sit near the back of the seating for that stage. Aramis drifted over and sat a row ahead of him and Porthos came up to stand behind him. A few dancers before d’Artagnan they moved up to the front row. When d’Artagnan stepped onto the stage Athos had to remember how to breathe. He was dressed in a fitted suit that was tailored to accommodate dance gussets. As the music started he turned.

          D’Artagnan caught sight of his lovers as soon as he turned. Athos had a look of part concern part lust on his face. Aramis was openly staring. Porthos was running eyes over his body. He let the music lead him as he threw himself into a lazy spin around the pole. He pulled himself up and upside down. He toed his shoes off in the air and let them fall to the ground. Still upside down he undulated his hips against the pole, grinding against it. He could see Porthos gulp and grinned. He let himself spin down to the ground and transitioned to the second pole on his stage. As he spun he let go with his hands and shed his suit jacket. He set his sights on Aramis and moved off the stage.

          Aramis tried to keep from moaning as d’Artagnan settled himself onto his lap. He was beyond turned on at the sight of d’Artagnan spinning effortlessly on the pole. Now his lover was grinding against him in a semi-lap dance. He felt d’Artagnan’s hand drop to his pocket and the ID card slid out. D’Artagnan slid it into the money pocket of the tight, barely there shorts he was wearing under the pants. Pulling away from Aramis he moved back onto his stage.

          To cheers from the onlookers, d’Artagnan slowly undid the buttons on his shirt as he ground against the pole. He dropped to the ground then pulled himself up the pole with his arms never letting his hips stop undulating. He popped the button on his pants and undid the zipper. Sliding the shirt off his shoulders he stepped off the stage and used it to loop Porthos around the neck. He pulled Porthos in close so that they were almost kissing then pulled away. Turning he ground his ass against Porthos’ lap, using the hands on Porthos’ hips to lift the ID card in his pocket. Turning he dislodged Porthos hands gripping his hips and moved to twirl around his poles some more. Hooking his hands into the waistband of his pants he slid them down slowly, making sure to display his ass as he did. He gripped himself through the shorts and made a show of thrusting into his hand. As he descending into the crowd again men began shoving money into the waistband of his shorts.

          Athos’ brain short circuited as d’Artagnan settled into his lap. D’Artagnan used the moment he was grinding against Athos without touching him to gather the money and slid it into the pocket. Reaching forward he gripped Athos shoulders and trailed his hands down. When his hands reached Athos’ hips he slid the ID card out. Performing one of his more acrobatic lap dance moves he pulled away. He took the money from the man who was holding it out next to Athos and slid it and the card into the pocket. He danced around the crowd for a few more moments before settling in Porthos’ lap again. Leaning forward he made it look like he was grinding down.

          “Do you think I gave you three enough wanking material for the duration of my absence. Because you can totally talk to the bartender about a private lap dance if you’d like.” Porthos groaned and settled his hands on d’Artagnan’s hips.

          “Don’t tempt me.” D’Artagnan pulled away and retreated to his stage where he did his final spins and undulating against the pole. The music ended and he sunk down to the floor, landing in a provocative position. Money was thrown onto the stage and he bowed, collecting it. He retreated backstage and met Fortuné’s man.

          “I got three ID cards.” He slid them out of his money pocket and flashed them at the man. The man grinned.

          “It also looked like you got a lot of tips. You haven’t danced that way since you got here.”

          “Truthfully, I liked the look of those three agents. I thought I’d put on a show for them. Besides if they’re distracted then they’re more likely to forget they had ID cards when they walked into this place.”

          “You’ve still got one more dance tonight then you can head back to the camp.”

 

* * *

 

 

          Athos was still contemplating d’Artagnan’s dancing when they returned home. He was hard in his jeans and could tell that the other two were in the same predicament. Aramis kept adjusting himself and Porthos’ eyes were glazed over with lust. When they entered their rooms they found Milady sitting at the table. She grinned at their faces.

          “When you’re done getting off I’m leaving a file for you on the table. It's reading you into d’Artagnan’s mission and this,” she holds up the file, “explains why it has to be him.” She left quickly and Athos pressed himself into Porthos’ front. Aramis pressed himself into Athos back and snuck hands around to press against his erection.

          “Did we know he could pole dance?”

          “We knew he could dance.” Athos buried his face into Porthos’ shoulder at his words.

          “We are installing a pole in his room when he gets back. And making him dance for us.” His words were muffled by Porthos’ shirt. Aramis let out a small moan at the idea. Porthos yanked away from the two of them and dragged them by the wrist to his room. He shoved them to the bed and undid the buttons on their jeans. He yanked them down and let them slid out of their jeans. The stripped themselves of their shirts as he stripped himself.

          “Who’s in the middle?” Porthos grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Athos glanced at Aramis who grinned.

          “I think it should be Athos. He seems to be the most affected by d’Artagnan’s little display.” Aramis cupped him and Athos shuddered. Porthos handed the lube to Aramis to prepare himself and began to prepare Athos. Athos moaned as the fingers stretched him then pulled away. Athos took hold of Aramis hips and guided himself in. He waited as Aramis writhed while Porthos gently slid in. He pressed kisses to Aramis’ back and slowly began to rock into the man. Porthos began to thrust which added force behind Athos’ grinding. Athos let his eyes slide closed as the sensations of being encased in Aramis and filled by Porthos overwhelmed him. Aramis began thrusting backward and angled himself so that Athos’ dick dragged over his prostate. Porthos reached around and began jerking Aramis in time with his thrusts into Athos and Aramis came with a shout. Athos followed him and Porthos lasted a few more thrusts before he came as well. The three of them collapsed on the bed and disentangled themselves. Athos gave himself a few minutes to recover before he got up.

          “You going to get the file?” Porthos pulled Aramis to him as he spoke.

          “I need to know why it was necessary for d’Artagnan to go so deep undercover that he needed to go dark.”

 

* * *

 

 

          D’Artagnan collapsed on his cot in the tent he shared with the others. Adele looked up from her laptop and grinned at him. Fortuné had found her a pair of fingerless gloves that covered most of her hands so that she could work without her fingers freezing. He had also provided her with enough light-weight, warm layers so that she didn’t feel bulky while being warm.

          “Did you have fun?”

          “You know I like dancing.”

          “Word is going to get back to your lover boys that you can pole dance you know.”

          “I think they already know considering that I lifted the ID’s from them.” Elaine shot upright from her cot. Everyone jumped, thinking she had been sleeping.

          “They were there?”

          “Relax. They’re professionals. Besides, they were distracted.”

          “Distracted?”

          “Elaine it’s not like I was clothed. I was stripped down to those tiny shorts by the time I was done. That’s enough skin to distract anyone who has a type that fits me. Besides they were so tight it left nothing to imagination.” Alex shuddered.

          “No offense man but I really don’t want to hear about the antics you got up to in that club.” D’Artagnan chuckled and threw a small pillow at Alex.

          “I really don’t want to remember any of it myself besides their reactions. I got groped and propositioned enough to need a serious brain bleaching.”

          “You were stripping.” Elaine grinned at the face that Alex pulled. “What Alex? Don’t like strippers?”

          “When they’re female yeah. Or I think I would anyway.”

          “You’ve never been to a strip club?”

          “I’ve generally been too busy doing something coding related.” Alex didn’t even look up from his coding. Elaine grumbled and flopped back on her cot.

          “You’re boring.” They all looked up as Fortuné entered the tent.

          “How’s the coding?”

          “Elaine’s trying to sidetrack me with conversations about strippers but I can tell you that the ID’s that d’Art lifted were valid. I should have the code completed tomorrow or the day after. It depends on how specific the database you want to access is.” Alex continued to type as he talked. He wasn’t really creating a code to break into the musketeer database, just analyze what Fortuné wanted and create false data, but to any other programmer it would look exactly like it was supposed to.

 

* * *

 

 

          Athos stalked into Treville’s office with the file in hand. Aramis and Porthos followed him not certain if they would need to restrain their lover or keep Treville from throwing him out again. He slammed the file on Treville’s deck and the man sighed.

          “She caved and told you didn’t she?”

          “You sent him off to a domestic terrorist who used to be his friend?”

          “Fortuné Lefevre is very distrusting. His men are completely loyal to him and he hands picks the ones that actually meet him. We couldn’t send anyone else Athos.”

          “You could have at least sent one of us along with him to keep him safe.”

          “The three of you scream military. He’d have been killed before he even walked into the camp.”

          “Aramis…”

          “Carries himself like a sniper. At least with d’Artagnan, Fortuné knew that he had some military training.”

          “Treville if he…” Porthos moved behind Athos and held a hand over his mouth. Treville nodded his thanks.

          “Athos, d’Artagnan will be fine.” Athos yanked away from Porthos.

          “He was dancing in a strip club.”

          “He was searching for an ID card to lift. Besides, he took pole dancing as a PE class in secondary school. He can handle himself.” Athos spluttered and Aramis let out a chuckle. Treville smiled at his second’s lack of words. “You did get to see him dance and help him on his mission didn’t you?” Athos swore vividly and stalked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

            D’Artagnan pulled Adele against him as she shivered. The heat had gone out in their tent and some of Fortuné’s men were working on fixing it. Until then they were in the cold and Adele had started shivering. They had piled all the blankets around her and the four of them were curled around her. Their laptops were crunching through the firewalls of the garrison’s servers. D’Artagnan was trying to keep their activities from flagging too much. He could tell that Aramis was on the far side of the connections because the coding to block their virus was almost working. Opening up a new code window he began tapping out the code sequence he had programmed into Aramis’ laptop.

            The code was something he had created in case one of their laptops got stolen. When one of the corresponding computers entered the string of code he was typing the computer would shut down and ping back its location. The code he was rewriting on the fly would knock out Aramis’ laptop for a minute before starting up again. A second set of hands descended onto his keyboard and he grinned at Alex. The two of them finished the code quickly.

            “Should we hit the other computers they’re trying to use to block us?” Alex grabbed his laptop and began copying the code in a coding window of his own.

            “Use the complete dead code.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Aramis had groaned when his phone went off. Checking the text, he flung himself off of the bed and grabbed his laptop and an earpiece. He felt Porthos come up behind him and drape a blanket across his shoulders. Athos settled the cup of coffee next to his hand. His focused on the code he was trying to dissect. It looked familiar and he was trying to figure out when his computer shut off. The other hackers in his earpiece reported the same issue. Aramis was trying to get the desktop computer to work when Porthos tapped his shoulder.

            “Not now Porthos.” He shrugged off the hands until Athos grabbed the rolling chair he was sitting on and turned it to face his laptop. The screen was lit up with a first person shooter kill screen up. Aramis grabbed his laptop and began to tap the keyboard. His fingers typed out the code that d’Artagnan made him memorize. The computer came back online and he tried to back hack the source. The connection between the two computers closed like someone had severed it with a knife. He pressed a finger to his earpiece.

            “Guys the attack is d’Artagnan, Adele, Alex, and Elaine. They’re monitoring the computers that went dark. Try to look busy.” Aramis opened a code screen and began to insert code into the data that d’Artagnan was pulling off the server.

 

* * *

 

 

            D’Artagnan noticed the code that was flowing back with the data he was pulling from the server. Reaching out blindly he found the right cable and daisy chained his laptop to Adele’s. Using her computer, he began to piece together the code. As soon as he recognized it he grinned. He stopped pulling the code out of the data and began typing his own code. Alex looked at the code and groaned.

            “Seriously? You two are flirting via code?”

            “Who’s flirting via code?” They looked up to see Fortuné standing in front of them.

            “One of the code geeks at the musketeers and d’Artagnan have a history.”

            “Define history.” Alex glanced at d’Artagnan who shrugged.

            “He likes my code. He studies it and has yet to figure out it's me. Whenever he encounters the code though he sends me a little coded message.” D’Artagnan finished his typing and sent the code to Aramis. “He can’t track us. I just made sure of that.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Aramis opened the code he received and uploaded it to the desktop. The computer began the decrypt of the file that had been hidden in the code. Athos settled onto the couch next to Aramis.

            “What did he send us?”

            “From the looks of the file, he sent us a bunch of pictures.” The file opened automatically and pictures flooded the screen. A lot of the pictures were of members of the camp. A small number of them had the team members in them. Aramis selected the pictures of d’Artagnan and pulled them up. He went through them staring at their missing lover.

            “He looks happy.” Porthos came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Aramis half turned and smiled at him.

            “I think we have Elaine to thank for these pictures.” Athos smiled slightly.

            “Let’s go through the photos and figure out who’s who.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Shouts rang through the camp. It was followed by shots. D’Artagnan shoved his laptop in his backpack and helped the others gather their gear. Hoisting his backpack onto his shoulder he and the others moved out of the tent. He saw the combined might of the police, red guards, and the musketeers descending on the camp from all sides. Three men in combat gear moved to stand next to the small team of hackers. Hands moved to cuff the four of them and they were lead off. They were placed in the van and the three in combat gear were joined by a fourth. The newcomer slid into the driver’s seat and the van started driving off. D’Artagnan relaxed and held out his wrists to the man sitting next to him.

            “Athos if you would be kind enough to uncuff me.”

            “I should leave you cuffed. You don’t call. You don’t write. You gave no inclination that you were alive between when we saw you at the strip club a month ago and the hack last week. No, I think I should leave you cuffed.” Porthos, beside Athos, chuckled. D’Artagnan glanced at Milady who was driving.

            “She made me do it.” He pointed with both hands at Milady who flipped him off.

            “You know you could have contacted them without raising any flags easily. You just didn’t want to.” D’Artagnan glared at the back of Milady’s head and tried to find a comfortable position with his wrists bound to lean against Athos. Athos pulled him snugly against his side and glared at Elaine when she mimed taking a picture. She had picked the locks on her cuffs the moment the van had started moving. Adele and Alex had also gotten free. He glanced down at d’Artagnan’s wrists to see the cuffs fall to the ground. D’Artagnan held up the lock picks he had lifted from their hidden spot in Athos’ gear belt. He slid the picks back in and wrapped his arms around Athos neck. He kissed the man’s cheek then reached to grab Porthos’ hand. Aramis and Adele switched spots and Aramis wrapped his arm around d’Artagnan’s waist. The four of them stayed connected until the van turned into a parking spot in the underground parking structure. They climbed out of the van and headed to the debrief with Treville.


	9. Chapter 9

         D’Artagnan relaxed in the bathtub with a book. Aramis had insisted that he go and relax after the debrief. The three of them still had to question the people they had picked up but they had told d’Artagnan to go get cleaned up. He had spent an hour cleaning his gear and stowing it before he had run himself a bath and settled down to read. He had been in the bath for thirty minutes when he felt hands slid into his hair. He let his eyes slid closed. Another set of hands slid the book out of his grasp and set it aside. The hands in his hair tugged slightly and he tilted his head back. He felt the hands rub shampoo into his hair and let them guide him under water to rinse it out. He opened his eyes and smiled at Athos.

         Aramis was setting up the shaving chair in the corner of the room. When d’Artagnan looked over in his direction he smiled.

         “You’re a little shaggy since the last time we saw you.” D’Artagnan grinned and took Athos’ offered hand as he rose from the bathtub.

         “I had to keep myself looking nice for the strip club. After I just kinda was like I’m going to be stuck in a tent until the code is done so I might not shave.” He settled into the chair and closed his eyes as Aramis lathered him up and started to shave off the beard. He relaxed as Athos massaged his temples.

         When Aramis was done d’Artagnan moved into the bedroom to find it full of candles with quiet music. Porthos moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

         “Cold, stress, and hunched over a computer for weeks. You’re back must be a mess.” D’Artagnan smiled.

         “My shoulder hurts.” He turned around and kissed Porthos lightly. “Milady’s team is good but they aren’t you. I missed you guys.” Porthos guided him to the massage table and helped him up. D’Artagnan saw Athos and Aramis settle on either side of his head. Porthos’ hands began to work the knots out of his back. He could feel someone, he guessed it was Athos, stroking his hair. He could feel Aramis prodding his shoulder to see if it had been injured at all. Porthos had moved to massaging his legs. When he moved up to massage d’Artagnan’s butt, d’Artagnan jumped slightly. Porthos grinned.

         “You’ve been sitting so much. Everything’s tight.” He began to knead lightly and d’Artagnan let out a little moan. He felt Athos’ hands still on his hair and lifted his head slightly to glare at Athos. Athos began to stroke his hair again and d’Artagnan lowered his head.

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan woke to find himself surrounded by warmth. He opened his eyes to find himself pressed against Porthos’ chest. Glancing at the arm around his hip he identified Aramis. Looking around he saw the door ajar. Sliding out of Aramis’ grip he walked out into the common room to find Athos sitting at the table staring at a glass of what appeared to be scotch. D’Artagnan rested his hands on Athos’ shoulders and the man looked up at him.

         “What’s wrong?”

         “We can’t crack Fortuné Lefevre.”

         “Do you want me to try? I’m sure Elaine and I can get him to talk. With the way he kept flirting with her I’m sure he’d spill something.”

         “I don’t want to put you in that position. He asked about you, you know. He seemed to actually care.”

         “Athos my cover was pretty strong. He thought I was completely against the government. It was like the old times at school with me and him. Let me at him with Elaine. We might be able to break him.”

         “And if he gets violent when he realizes that you were a plant?”

         “Then I’ll nail him in the nuts and you can come in with a gun pointed at his head.” Athos sighed and nodded.

         “Tomorrow first thing then.”

         “Now come to bed Athos.” Athos finished his scotch and the two went into Porthos’ room. Athos stripped down to his boxers as d’Artagnan situated himself between Porthos and Aramis again. Porthos opened his eyes sleepily and d’Artagnan kissed his nose. “Go back to sleep. I just went to fetch grumpy cat.” Athos slid into bed behind Aramis and wrapped an arm around the other man. Aramis turned in his sleep to face Athos and nuzzled into his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan and Elaine entered the small interrogation room. The two of them wore the official uniform of the musketeers for what was probably the first time in their careers. D’Artagnan glanced at the one-way mirror on the wall as he walked in. He heard the explosion of swears from Fortuné as he saw his questioners. Elaine smacked the man on the back of the head and he shut up.

         “Yes, we’re musketeers.” D’Artagnan sat across from Fortuné and opened the folder. “They aren’t all bad you know. I got injured during basic training and Treville, he’s the person in charge, came and recruited me.” He glanced at the interrogator log and whistled. “I see you’ve met my lovers.”

         “Your lovers?”

         “Your previous interrogators.”

         “You mean the three you lifted the ID cards off of? My man at the strip club said you paid them special attention. I knew you were gay but three lovers? You must be a little slut.” D’Artagnan shrugged at the insult. In his earpiece Athos swore and began listing all the ways he was going to kill Fortuné.

         “What can I say. I’m greedy. Now less about me and more about your plans. What were you going to do with the information about the monarchs’ security?”

         “What did they decide that they couldn’t get the information out of me so they were going to send in the traitor?”

         “See the way I see it you are the traitor. A traitor to the country. The worst I did was exploit our old friendship.” He let Fortuné swear at him a little bit then nodded at Elaine. She smacked him upside the head which shut him up.

         “For the record you idiot d’Artagnan didn’t want to do it. I had to convince him to do it.” Fortuné glared at her and she shrugged. “Just thought you should know. So were you going to sell the information?” At his facial expression, she nodded. “To who?”

         “Why would I tell you, you little bitch.” D’Artagnan sighed and knocked the chair out from under Fortuné. With his hands cuffed to the table, he fell forward and slammed his head. He glared at d’Artagnan who shrugged.

         “I like her. I don’t like you calling her names.” The cuffs unhooked from the table and Fortuné threw himself at d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan caught him before he could hook the cuffs around his throat and try to choke him. Gripped the cuffs he shoved Fortuné’s hands down and held them off to his side to keep him off balance. The door opened and Athos slid in, his gun pointed straight at Fortuné’s head. Fortuné stopped struggling and d’Artagnan got him back in his chair. He checked the cuff hook on the table and sighed. Athos kept his gun pointed at Fortuné as he checked the hook himself.

         “D’Artagnan why is this broken?”

         “I’m not in charge of upkeep Athos.” He went over to a drawer and pulled out a new hook. Attaching it to the table, he hooked Fortuné’s cuffs into it. He gave them a tug to make sure that he couldn’t get out again and nodded at Athos. Athos lowered his gun and pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s temple.

         “Call me if you need me to shot him.” He left the room and d’Artagnan turned to face Fortuné. The man was staring after Athos with confusion in his eyes.

         “I know. He’s all tough and grumpy until I’m involved and then he turns into a giant teddy bear.”

         “I don’t approve. He’s a noble and a government hack.”

         “You don’t have to approve. Now, who were you going to sell the information about their majesties’ security detail to?” Fortuné glared at him and he sighed. “Fortuné I really don’t want to have to turn you over to black ops. They’ll take you to a little corner of the world where torture is legal and then they’ll try to break you. And it won’t just be you. Your sisters will be brought in is as well. Think about Béatrice. She and her husband and her new baby would be dragged to a tiny cell in the middle of nowhere. The baby would be taken away and put into the foster care system. He’d be so thoroughly lost in the system they would never be able to find him again when they got out. If they ever got out.” He watched Fortuné’s face as he spoke. D’Artagnan had been friends with him for years and knew his attachment to his family, especially his younger sister Béatrice.

         “I don’t know who they are. They told me they’d pay me if I got the information they wanted.” Fortuné glanced at the picture of his sister and her family that d’Artagnan had placed on the table. “Leave Béa out of this and I’ll give you the email address they gave me to contact them.” D’Artagnan handed him a piece of paper and Fortuné wrote the email on it.

         “You’ll be transferred to maximum security in the morning.” D’Artagnan got up and moved to leave.

         “Charles?” d’Artagnan turned and glanced at his old friend. “I may not approve but if you’re happy don’t let anybody drag you down.”


	10. Love

         Court was boring after his adventure in Fortuné’s camp. D’Artagnan was seated off to the side by a window with a book. The dauphin was seated next to him with his governess practicing his numbers and letters. He felt a tugging on his sleeve and looked down to see the dauphin trying to get his attention. He set the book aside and smiled at the boy.

         “What can I do for you, your highness?” He could see Aramis in the boy.

         “You and papa…” The boy trailed off and d’Artagnan waited patiently. “Mom says you and papa are in love.”

         “Your mother told you about ‘Mis didn’t she?” The boy nodded and d’Artagnan ruffled his hair. “You know that he will always be by your side, no matter what. He loves you. Probably as much as, if not more than, he loves me.”

         “Why is he never around if he loves me?”

         “Your papa works a dangerous job. He can’t be around as much as he wishes because he needs to keep you safe. He also distances himself from you so that people don’t find out the truth about your mother and him. He does it to keep you safe.” D’Artagnan looked at the dauphin’s governess who was smiling. The boy had a look of curiosity on his face and d’Artagnan smiled in turn.

         “Can we get ice cream?”

         “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan was trying to hack the email account Fortuné had given him again. Hands descended onto his shoulders and he jumped. Looking up he saw Porthos grinning above him.

         “You know you never got your punishment for not contacting us.”

         “What type of punishment?” d’Artagnan set the laptop down and stood. As he approached Porthos pulled out a blindfold and tied it over his eyes.

         “Okay? Red, yellow, green?”

         “Green.” He let Porthos lead him into what he assumed was Porthos’ bedroom. Hands settled on his hips and slid under his shirt. He leaned back into the body behind and realized that it was Athos. He raised his hands to reach behind Athos’ head. Athos pressed a kiss to his neck. Hands undid the buckle on his belt and slid it out of the loops. The same hands popped the button on his jeans. Athos slid his shirt over his head and used it to hold his arms behind his back.

         “Green, yellow, red?”

         “Green. Watch the shoulder.”

         “I’ve got it, Mi Amor.” Hands moved his arms so that the strain on his shoulder was less. Aramis pressed a kiss to the shoulder. Larger hands guided him to the bed and joined the hands stripping him of his clothes. He let himself get maneuvered onto knees. His front was supported by pillows. He felt a hand gently stroke along his ass and he arched into it. A chuckle that sounded like Athos penetrated the silence before a slight slap rang out. D’Artagnan jumped as the hand connected with his ass.

         “Okay?”

         “It's fine.”

         “Safe word?”

         “Milady.” Athos slapped him again with more force behind it. D’Artagnan moaned as another slap rang out. Athos was varying the force and location of the hits. D’Artagnan let out moan after moan and felt hands settle onto his shoulders and hair. He focused on the hands to keep from letting himself float away. The spanking stopped suddenly and a cool gel was rubbed into the red skin. He relaxed and let Athos sooth him. The hands on his shoulders and hair pulled away and the binding on his arms was removed. He felt Athos’ hands leave him and larger hands take his hips. They positioned him and left momentarily. A hand snuck under him to grab his cock. A hand settled on his hips and a slick finger pressed against his entrance. It slowly pushed in and began to work in and out of him. The hand on his cock pulled away and he heard the noises of Aramis being prepared.

         D’Artagnan tried to push back on the finger in him and got a slight slap on his leg to remind him to be still. He whined and felt Porthos tense.

         “Green, yellow, red?”

         “Green. So green. Hurry up.” Porthos slid a second finger into him and stretched him at a slow pace.

         “This is punishment remember?” He added another finger and pulled out after a little bit more stretching. Slowly, torturously slowly in d’Artagnan’s opinion, he pushed in. He continued to go slow despite d’Artagnan begging him to speed up. He heard Athos and Aramis both orgasm. Their hands moved to touch him once they had recovered and he started crying in frustration. Athos’ hands, rough with a fencer’s callouses, whipped away the tears. Porthos stopped and pulled out almost all the way before slamming in hard. He continued the hard pace until they both came. Athos reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bracelet and ring out of the small drawer. He slid the bracelet back onto d’Artagnan’s right wrist. He contemplated the ring for a moment then slid it onto d’Artagnan’s left hand.


	11. Chapter 11

           D’Artagnan had managed to hack the email Fortuné had given them. From what he could see the man who owned the email account was part of the larger terrorist community. He wasn’t homegrown like Fortuné. He hadn’t been able to track an IP address yet but he was trying all of his tricks to follow the bouncing signal across the world. He stretched up and winced as the stitches in his arm and back pulled. There had been an incident in the court when a disgruntled former servant had made it through security with a gun. D’Artagnan had been with the dauphin at the time the man had approached them. He had thrown himself on top of the child, pulling the governess down along with him. He had been grazed by two bullets as he dropped to the ground. Aramis had taken out the shooter while Athos and Porthos had rushed to his side. Hands pulled the laptop away from him and Porthos settled next to him on the couch.

           “How are you feeling today? You know Aramis said not to get out of bed.”

           “They are just grazes Porthos.” He let Porthos strip off his shirt to take a look at the wounds. Porthos got up and grabbed the medical kit. He gently pushed d’Artagnan down onto his stomach and removed the gauze that was taped over the stitches with gloved hands. Using a bit of water and a clean gauze Porthos cleaned the stitches. He rubbed an antibiotic ointment over the stitches and covered them again with gauze. Pulling off his gloves, he disposed of everything in the trash. D’Artagnan moved to sit and Porthos pushed him down gently. Porthos ran his hands over the bruises he had sustained when he fell.

           “Why do you keep doing things like this?”

           “What was I supposed to do? Let the dauphin get shot? Let’s Aramis’ son die?”

           “You could have shot the bastard.”

           “And mentally scar the dauphin? I knew you guys would get him. The kid didn’t need to see that.” D’Artagnan took a breath and relaxed. “It’s normally Athos who gets angry you know.”

           “I know. I just don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

           “None of you do.” D’Artagnan turned onto his back and smiled. “I’m fine Porthos. Truly.”

 

* * *

 

 

           Alex glanced at d’Artagnan who had invaded their rooms earlier in the day. He had secured the room with the security lock and got to work on something on his laptop. Adele was curled up next to him watching him work and giving him suggestions. Milady had come in an hour earlier with food from the cafeteria. She hadn’t blinked when she saw d’Artagnan on their couch and had offered him some food. Elaine wondered in from wherever she had been and settled on d’Artagnan’s other side. Gaston wandered out of his room and stopped dead when he saw d’Artagnan.

           “Does this mean you finally got sick of the old fogies and have come back to me?” d’Artagnan flipped him off.

           “They’re annoying. Won’t let me do anything.”

           “You did get shot.” Milady had appeared at the door to her room when they started talking. She walked over to d’Artagnan and yanked his shirt up to get a look at the stitches. He didn’t even glance at her.

           “Milady I like you but I’m sure your ex-husband would complain about your attempts at stripping me.”

           “Why didn’t you join me again? Your sass is wasted on them.”

           “Because Athos threatened to chain me to the bed and not let me leave if I did.” D’Artagnan grinned at her. They all heard something slam against the door and d’Artagnan sighed. “It appears that they found me.” He made no move to pack up. Milady strode over to the door and opened it. Seeing it was Athos, she kicked him in the balls and slammed the door in his face. D’Artagnan cracked up.

           “He’s going to be complaining about that later isn’t he?” Milady settled herself on the couch as well. She reached out and pulled a blanket over Adele who had fallen asleep.

           “He is.” They all ignored the banging on the door. D’Artagnan suddenly moved to the table where Alex was sitting. Taking a cable out of the bag he had brought with him he hooked the two computers together. Alex pulled up the code that d’Artagnan was working on and began checking it over for errors. Milady came up behind them and watched as the deployed the code via a spam email to the terrorist’s email address that Fortuné Lefevre had given them.

           “What now?”

           “Now we wait for him to take the bait.”

 

* * *

 

 

           D’Artagnan returned to his team’s rooms late that night. He had stayed with Alex to see if their terrorist would take the bait. Milady had to eventually order him across the hall when he had fallen asleep at the table. Out of habit, he disarmed and placed the weapons in the locked cubbies with his bug out gear. He grabbed the backpack out of the cubby and slid the laptop he was using into it then locked the cubby. He shucked off the sweatshirt he was wearing. Glancing at it, he realized that it was one of Athos’, and entered Athos’ rooms. Hands grabbed him as soon as he walked in and he slammed back with his elbow. He heard the sound of someone’s breath being knocked out of them and turned, dropping to one knee to yank the knife out of his boot. Hands pulled the knife from his grasp as he saw Aramis in front of him. He looked back to see Porthos holding his knife and Athos glaring at him with arms crossed over his chest.

           “I needed to work with Alex.”

           “The security lock was engaged.”

           “We didn’t want to be disturbed Athos. If we were distracted from the code, we would have had to start all over again.”

           “Anne told me that you finished hours ago.”

           “We were waiting to see if the terrorist would take the bait.” D’Artagnan surged up and managed to get the knife back from Porthos. He dropped down and sheathed it in his boot again. Standing he glanced at Aramis who was still hunched over. “Sorry ‘Mis.”

           “It's fine. I shouldn’t have surprised you like that.” Aramis straightened up and smiled crookedly. “I need to look at your stitches.” D’Artagnan pulled his shirt over his head and settled on the bed. Aramis gloved up and gently prodded them. He nodded then went to the med kit on the small desk. Pulling out a small pair of scissors and a pair of tweezers he returned. He began to remove the stitches and d’Artagnan winced. Aramis finished removing the stitches and set the tools aside. Looking up he nodded at Porthos who scooped d’Artagnan up. D’Artagnan yelped slightly and wrapped his arms around Porthos’ neck. When they reached the bathroom he set d’Artagnan down and stripped him of his clothes. He turned d’Artagnan to see the bath and gently pushed him towards it.

           D’Artagnan settled into the water and instantly relaxed. The bathtub in Athos’ room had massaging water jets to help with the other man’s back and felt wonderful on his back and shoulder. He leaned his head back onto the headrest and closed his eyes. Hands rested on his head momentarily and then pulled away to grab the detachable shower head. Warm water ran over his head. He heard the shower head get clicked back into place and hands began to massage shampoo into his hair. The shower head came back to rinse his hair. He heard the popping noise of another bottle opening and felt something poured on his hair. It smelled wonderful like Athos did after he showered. He felt it massaged into his hair and scalp. The hands pulled away and d’Artagnan opened his eyes. Athos was settling next to the bathtub on a small stool.

           “I’m not complaining but why the special treatment? I wasn’t hurt. I wasn’t on a mission.” Athos groaned and glanced towards the door.

           “He forgot.” D’Artagnan could hear Aramis and Porthos’ laughter from the bedroom. He frowned.

           “What did I forget?”

           “Do you even know today’s date.” D’Artagnan thought for a moment and groaned when he figured it out.

           “Did I just forget my own birthday?” He frowned remembering how Athos had come looking for him. “Did you guys have something planned earlier?”

           “We did but once we figured out that you weren’t coming out of Milady’s team’s rooms we decided to go with plan B.” Athos moved back up to his head and washed whatever he had put in it out. He ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair a few times to make sure it was entirely out then grabbed a towel from the towel warmer. D’Artagnan got up and let Athos wrap the towel around him. Athos grabbed a robe that had also been warmed once he had finished drying off d’Artagnan and wrapped him in it. Leading him out into the bedroom, d’Artagnan found that Porthos had set up his massage table. D’Artagnan noticed that there were rocks in a warmer next to Porthos. He slid out of the robe and moved up on the table. Porthos had used the rocks on him once before and it had left him loose-limbed and relaxed for hours after.

           Porthos smiled as d’Artagnan adjusted himself on the table and draped him with the warm blankets that Aramis handed him. Aramis grabbed the massage oil and Porthos began to warm up the muscles in d’Artagnan’s back.  Spreading some on his hands, Aramis took one of d’Artagnan’s and began to massage it. Athos settled onto the bed to watch. Once Porthos decided that d’Artagnan was properly warmed up he reached for one of the rocks. Aramis switched hands and watched as Porthos began to work d’Artagnan’s bad shoulder with the rock. D’Artagnan hissed slightly as Porthos pressed a stone into the knot. Porthos made a soothing noise and pressed the rock into the knot a bit more. He felt it release and removed the pressure of the rock. He continued along d’Artagnan’s body pressing into the knots when he found them. Aramis pulled away once he had finished with d’Artagnan’s hands and moved to join Athos on the bed. Porthos finished up and put everything away then lifted d’Artagnan into his arms and moved him onto the bed. Athos pulled d’Artagnan to rest against his chest.

           D’Artagnan felt two sets of arms wrap around his waist and opened his eyes. Boxes were being placed on his lap. He looked at the boxes slightly out of it.

           “What are these?”

           “Presents of course.” Aramis pushed one of the boxes closer to d’Artagnan. It was larger than the rest and d’Artagnan reached out. Opening it he found a new sniper rifle and scope. The next box he opened contained custom ammunition for the rifle. He opened the next box to find a picture of him and Emily. Aramis and Athos were half in the picture. The next box held the book he wanted to read from Aramis. He couldn’t figure out how the man had slipped off to get it signed by the author but somehow he had. A small box dropped into his lap and he glanced back at Athos who was looking away.

           “Athos…”

           “Open it.” Athos buried his head in the crook of d’Artagnan’s neck and hid his face. D’Artagnan opened the box to find a set of dog tags. He pulled them out to find that one was engraved with his name and information while the other had endearments from his lovers engraved on it. He blinked then yanked Athos’ head up for a kiss.

           “Thank you.”


	12. Chapter 12

        They were all dressed in full combat gear. The terrorist had taken the bait and had opened the spam email. From there it had been easy to use the downloaded software to track him. They had tracked him to a rural house in the country outside Paris. D’Artagnan, Aramis, and Gaston were up in trees with their sniper rifles pointed at the house. They had reported that only one person appeared to be in the house and the teams moved in. D’Artagnan watched them through his scope as they approached the house. Through his scope, he saw Athos cut the booby trap wires and settled off to the side of the door. Milady settled on the opposite side.

        “Gold 1 to command. Are we good to go?” D’Artagnan relaxed hearing Athos’ voice in his ear.

        “Command to Gold 1 you are clear to go. Insert and bring this bastard in.” D’Artagnan knew that Treville was taking the entire plot personally because his agency had been a hacking target. He had already spent three days going over the firewall code with his coders to make it stronger. It made sense that he was on the other end of the command line.

        “Gold team, Silver team, breach on my command.” Athos sounded calm over his com unit. D’Artagnan noticed movement inside the house and shifted his scope away from his team. He saw the back door slam open and their target took off running. He heard the explosion but was to focused on the target to realize what had happened. He squeezed off a shot and hit the man in the shoulder. Another shot hit the target in the knee. He could hear Aramis in his ear trying to rouse the ground team. His lover sounded worried. Moving his attention back to the front door he saw that it had been blown open and the area around it burned. Using his scope, he began frantically looking for Athos and Porthos as Aramis contacted command for emergency services to be dispatched. He found Porthos on the ground and watched him for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief when he spotted him breathing. Dropping from his tree he made his way to the explosion site.

        There was burning wood everywhere. He heard over his earpiece that Gaston had gone to secure their target. He and Aramis began to pull their team away from the debris. Adele was starting to come around when d’Artagnan dragged her away. He knelt beside her for a moment.

        “Adele I need you to stay here and lie still ok?”

        “The others?” Her eyes focused on him briefly before skittering away.

        “From what I can tell it looked less like something that was supposed to cause death and more like something to cause a distraction. I’m sure they’re fine.” Aramis dragged Alex over and settled him next to Adele. D’Artagnan found Elaine next and pulled her to safety. Moving to where he saw Porthos he found the man still unconscious. He pulled him by his gear to the others and moved closer to the house. He heard ambulances and firetrucks arriving and heard the sound of a helicopter as it landed. He searched the rubble from the blast until he saw a shape in combat gear. Aramis, he saw, had found Milady and was dragging her to safety. He knelt next to Athos and cleaned the debris off of him. Two firemen joined him along with an EMT. The EMT felt for a pulse and shook his head.

        “It’s there but its weak. He needs to be taken to a hospital immediately.” He waved the air ambulance men over and they loaded Athos onto a stretcher. D’Artagnan walked with them to the helicopter then let Athos’ hand go. He saw Milady had been loaded into the helicopter as well. It made sense considering they had been closest to the blast when it happened. He turned back to Aramis who was kneeling next to Porthos, talking to him quietly. D’Artagnan watched as they rest of the people were loaded into ambulances. He fingered the ring under his glove.

 

* * *

 

 

        Lemay met them in the waiting room. Everyone had been brought to the military hospital and The three snipers had hitched a ride in the ambulances. Treville was already there when they arrived. Lemay was dressed for surgery.

        “Porthos, Adele, Alex, and Elaine all sustained varying levels of concussions. They all have some small shrapnel injuries. Porthos has a broken arm from where he was hit with something. They’re all bruised and battered. We’re keeping them overnight and a neurologist is going to keep an eye on them during that time.”

        “Athos and Milady?” Treville glanced at the snipers. He could tell d’Artagnan and Aramis were worried about their lover.

        “They both sustained serious shrapnel injuries. They were closest to the detonation?” At Treville’s nod, he sighed. “We have to operate on them.” He looked around at their faces and sighed. He handed Treville a pager and went towards the operating rooms. Constance arrived with clothes for them to change into and bags for them to store their gear. D’Artagnan and Aramis changed and went to find Porthos.

        Porthos was in a large private room when they arrived. He was looking around confused as a nurse cast his arm. He smiled when he saw them.

        “D’Art. ‘Mis.” His speech was slurred and he had a frustrated look on his face as he tried to form words. Aramis settled into the chair next to him and took his good hand. “How’s ‘Thos?”

        “He and Milady are in surgery.”

        “How bad?” Aramis glanced at d’Artagnan who shrugged from the doorway.

        “Lemay doesn’t know. Serious shrapnel injuries was all he said.” Porthos looked even more confused then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep the nurse sighed and finished the cast without resistance from Porthos. The nurse left and d’Artagnan took his chair. He rested his hand on Porthos’ arm and leaned forward to rest his head on Porthos’ shoulder. Constance came in with food a little bit later and made them eat.


	13. Chapter 13

         D’Artagnan was curled alongside Porthos when Elaine came in. She had convinced the nurses to let her out in a wheelchair and had gone from room to room checking on everybody. She wasn’t surprised to find out that d’Artagnan was in Porthos’ room. She rolled herself into the room. Porthos’ eyes opened and he tensed.

         “It’s just me.” He relaxed and his grip on d’Artagnan, which had tightened, loosened slightly.

         “Any news?”

         “None that I know.” Elaine rolled herself up to the bed and reached out to brush the hair out of d’Artagnan’s face. His eyes shot open and he gripped her wrist. Realizing it was Elaine he let go.

         “Athos?”

         “No news.” Porthos stroked his hair with his good hand. D’Artagnan slid out of the bed and moved to sit in a chair. Aramis walked back in with coffee. He handed the cup to d’Artagnan. Gaston followed closely. Seeing Elaine, he leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly minding the bump. Treville walked in and settled on an extra chair.

         “How are the others?” The group pivoted to Treville who sighed.

         “Adele and Alex are awake. You can see how Elaine and Porthos are for yourself.” The pager went off and Treville went out to the nurses’ station. He came back with Lemay. Everyone turned to face them.

         “Milady and Athos are both out of surgery. Milady is being moved down the hall. Athos is up two floors in ICU. If his condition stabilizes He’ll be moved down here in a few days.” Lemay glanced at Elaine. “You are supposed to be in bed. You have a concussion.”

         “The nurses said as long as I stay in the wheelchair I could visit the others.”

         “The nurses are prone to bribes.” She looked up at him innocently and he sighed. “Fine but the moment you feel dizzy or tired you are being wheeled straight back to bed by one of your friends.” He turned to Aramis and d’Artagnan. “You can go up and visit him and the rest of you can visit Milady.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Athos was pale in his hospital bed. He was covered with wires and tubes. D’Artagnan and Aramis could see both a breathing tube and a feeding tube sneaking their way into him. D’Artagnan moved to take his hand and pressed a kiss to it.

         “Is this how I looked when I got shot?”

         “It was a little more contained. You only had one injury. He has so many.” Aramis ran a finger over Athos face. The man’s eyelids twitched as he fought the sedative slightly. Aramis pressed a kiss to his forehead and he relaxed. D’Artagnan grabbed a chair and pulled it over to Athos’ bed.

         “I’m staying here.” He took Athos’ hand again. Aramis sighed.

         “D’Artagnan he doesn’t know you’re here. If he did he would tell you that you need to sleep and eat.” D’Artagnan glared up at him and he sighed, remembering the stubborn streak d’Artagnan possessed. “D’Artagnan I need you at home. There’s Emily for one. And my nightmares.” D’Artagnan looked up at Aramis in shock.

         “Your nightmares have come back?” He had witnessed them once. Aramis had woken them all with his screaming and Porthos and Athos had calmed him down once they had woken him. The next day Athos had pulled d’Artagnan aside and explained how to help Aramis through his nightmares if he and Porthos were on a mission and d’Artagnan was left alone with Aramis.

         “No, but they will.” Aramis looked away. D’Artagnan stood and wrapped his arms around Aramis. Aramis leaned forward and rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan held Emily as he fed her. She was babbling at him in between bites. Aramis was off to the side gathering clothes for Porthos to wear when he was released from the hospital the next day. They both looked up as Gaston entered. He carried take out containers of food.

         “I thought you would have stayed at the hospital.” D’Artagnan’s stomach grumbled as he spoke and Gaston laughed.

         “I trust Lemay. Besides Elaine said you needed someone to keep an eye on you and make sure you eat.” Aramis plated the food and took Emily so that d’Artagnan could eat. D’Artagnan ate quickly and took Emily back so that Aramis could eat. Gaston took Elaine from him and pointed him towards Athos’ room. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s cheek. “Go run him a bath. Throw in some of that calming smelly stuff I know you have in your room.”

         “They’re called bath salts, Gaston.”

         “Whatever.”

         D’Artagnan went into his room and grabbed the bath salts. He filled the tub in Athos’ room and waited for Aramis to come in. Aramis came in a few minutes later and stripped, sliding into the bathtub. D’Artagnan stripped and slid in behind him. Aramis relaxed into him and d’Artagnan wrapped his arms around Aramis.

         “Why are you doing this?”

         “You all take care of me all the time. I might as well take care of you.” D’Artagnan soaped up a washcloth and rubbed it over Aramis’ shoulders. He continued to wash Aramis as Aramis wriggled and moaned in his lap. D’Artagnan rolled his eyes and gripped his hips to hold him still. Aramis ground down and d’Artagnan sighed.

         “D’Artagnan you said you would take care of me.” Aramis whined and tried to grind more.

         “I will once you relax.” D’Artagnan removed his hands to rub Aramis’ temples like he had seen Porthos do. Aramis melted against him and sighed happily.

         “You’ve been paying attention.”

         “It’s not that hard to figure out what makes you really relax. For you it's having your temples rubbed. For Porthos it’s that music he plays in his room. For Athos, it’s being able to see all of us and know we’re safe.” D’Artagnan continued to rub Aramis’ temples for a few more minutes then helped him out of the bath. He led Aramis to the bed and pressed him down, kissing him. Aramis arched into him and moaned. D’Artagnan pressed down on his hips, pinning him to the bed.

         “D’Artagnan.”

         “What do you want Aramis?” d’Artagnan pressed a kiss to Aramis’ nose.

         “I want you.” D’Artagnan moved to roll off but was tugged down. “No. I want you on top.”

         “Aramis I’ve never…”

         “Mi amor. Mi sol. Mi vida. I wouldn’t ask if I thought you couldn’t do it.” Aramis rolled onto his stomach and grabbed the lube. He tossed it over his shoulder and d’Artagnan caught it. He felt slick fingers press against his entrance and pressed against them. He felt one slid in and moaned. D’Artagnan pressed a kiss to his back.

         “Slowly sweetheart.”

         “D’Artagnan I can take Porthos with very little prep. Hurry up.” D’Artagnan pulled his fingers out.

         “Are you going to deprive me of the fun of making you squirm?” He slid his fingers back in and crooked them to rub against Aramis’ prostate. Aramis moaned and ground down onto the bed to get friction. D’Artagnan grabbed his hips with his free hand and added another finger. After a bit, he pulled his fingers out and lined up. He pushed himself in slowly. Aramis moaned under him. D’Artagnan angled himself so that he was dragging against his prostate every time.

         Aramis was embarrassed by how fast he came. Normally he had the stamina to withstand his lovers teasing him. His emotions were running high and he couldn’t keep control. D’Artagnan followed soon after him and pulled out, rolling onto his side.

         “Does it feel like that for you and Porthos and Athos every time?” Aramis sat up and looked him over.

         “You’ve seriously never topped anyone before?”

         “I liked taking it too much to try.”

         “And now that you have?” d’Artagnan thought for a moment and grinned.

         “Athos is going to have a surprise when he comes home.”

 

* * *

 

 

         The screams woke him in the middle of the night. D’Artagnan instantly rolled over and began to shake Aramis. He had left the door open a crack and knew that Gaston, who was sleeping in his room, would do the same. Sure enough, the man ran in with a gun in his hand. Seeing it was just Aramis having a nightmare he tucked it away.

         “Aramis.” D’Artagnan couldn’t get him to wake. He looked beseechingly at Gaston who sighed and knelt next to the bed, prepared to duck if he needed.

         “René d'Herblay,” Gaston called on his royal voice hoping that if he ordered Aramis in it, he would wake up, “your king needs you NOW.” Aramis snapped awake, sitting up, and Gaston ducked as a fist came hurtling at him. D’Artagnan grabbed it and pulled Aramis off balance. Aramis fell back against his chest and d’Artagnan wrapped arms around his waist.

         “Easy love.” He reached a hand up and rubbed Aramis’ temples. Aramis leaned into him as Gaston appeared from where he was hiding. He settled to the right of the pair and took one of Aramis’ hands, rubbing gently. Aramis turned and rested his forehead on Gaston’s shoulder.

         “Thank you.” Gaston smiled at the head on his shoulder.

         “I’ve been there. Do you need me?” Aramis shook his head and Gaston gently freed himself. He left the two of them to calm back into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

        Athos could feel warmth on his left side and hear two voices nearby. The weight on his left shifted and he felt a set of hands come up to soothe whoever was lying there. The hands settled on one of his and a rosary slid into it. He felt the rosary move through his hand and heard a voice praying. Strong arms lifted the warm weight on his left away. He tried to focus, to say that he didn’t want the warmth to leave. He heard a distressed noise and tried to reach out but couldn’t move his arm.

        “D’Artagnan sweetheart it’s been a month.” That voice he recognized. Milady was off to his left somewhere. The weight must have been d’Artagnan and the arms that had lifted him away most likely belonged to Porthos. Aramis must be the one praying the rosary. “You need to go back to work.”

        “I’m not leaving Athos alone. The doctors are saying that he may wake up soon.”

        “D’Artagnan…”

        “No Anne.” The hand in his halted the movement of the beads. He focused on the hand, willing his to grip it tightly. He felt his fingers twitch and he focused harder.

        “D’Artagnan.” That was Aramis. “Lemay says that he will call us the moment Athos wakes up. The dauphin has been asking for you.”

        “I’m not going.” Hands batted Aramis’ away and gripped his hand. Athos focused and squeezed hard. He heard a gasp and his hand was dropped.

        “D’Artagnan?” Porthos’ voice was worried.

        “He squeezed my hand.” Athos felt his hand taken up again and recognized Porthos’ hand in his. He squeezed it and heard Porthos gasp. He heard Aramis call for a doctor. His eyes were pried open and a light was shown in them. He flinched slightly and the doctor in his sight smiled.

        “Welcome back Athos. Give me a moment to check you over and then you can go back to sleep.” The doctor began to poke him. He looked around the room to see Milady in a wheelchair, Aramis crying into Porthos’ shoulder, and d’Artagnan standing in the corner with tears running down his cheeks. His eyes slid closed and he heard d’Artagnan gasp.

        “Is he alright?”

        “He’ll sleep for a while still.”

 

* * *

 

 

        When Athos woke again d’Artagnan had his head pillowed in his arms on the bed and was snoring slightly with a blanket draped over his shoulders. He heard movement to his right and glanced over to see Lemay leaning against the wall. He nodded towards d’Artagnan.

        “He hasn’t left your side since the last time you woke up.”

        “How long?”

        “Eight hours. I made sure he ate and when he fell asleep I got him a blanket.”

        “Aramis and Porthos?”

        “They tried to get him to leave and he refused. I believe they are due back soon.” Athos reached a hand out, noticing that he had fewer wires and tubes attached than the last time he woke, and stroked d’Artagnan’s hair. D’Artagnan shot up and fell out of his chair. Aramis and Porthos came in and saw d’Artagnan on the floor.

        “Did you scare him Athos?” Aramis helped d’Artagnan to his feet.

        “I just touched his hair and he shot up and fell out of his chair.” Athos eyed the containers his lovers were carrying. Porthos held one up.

        “Soup for you.” He settled next to Athos on the bed and began to spoon the soup into his mouth. Athos tried not to moan at how good the food was but he did let out a small noise of appreciation.

        “Where did you get this? I demand to be brought food from wherever it is every day I’m stuck here.” Porthos chuckled and pressed a kiss to his head.

        “Did you know Milady can cook? She insisted that Treville configure her kitchen for her now that she’s in a wheelchair until she can walk and she spends time cooking. She made the soup.”

        “I never knew.” Athos looked at the food that Aramis was making d’Artagnan eat and noticed that it was d’Artagnan’s favorite meal. “She’s been taking care of you?”

        “She’s bored and needs something to do outside of her physical therapy.” D’Artagnan smiled when he caught Athos watching him. “Stop worrying Athos. I was fine.”

        “You’re thinner than you were.”

        “He hasn’t been eating.”

        “Aramis.” Aramis glanced at d’Artagnan when he protested.

        “I’m not about to lie for you about your health my love.” Athos patted the bed next to him and d’Artagnan climbed up. He settled his head on Athos’ chest and let himself drift off. Athos stroked his hair.

        “How bad has it been?” Porthos settled in a chair on Athos’ right.

        “Aramis’ nightmares are back. D’Artagnan hasn’t been eating and has been here most of the time. I don’t think he’s been sleeping either.”

        “Porthos got a concussion and broke his arm in the blast.”

        “The others?”

        “We’re fine Athos.” Athos looked at the door to see Elaine. He smiled.

        “Good to hear. You’ve been taking care of my boys?”

        “I promised I would. They’re difficult.”

        “They wouldn’t be my boys if they weren’t”

 

* * *

 

 

        A month. He had been stuck in the hospital a month after he woke up. First, he was put through a battery of tests to make sure that he hadn’t suffered permanent damage. Then he had been moved to an inpatient rehab facility within the hospital. Athos was annoyed and frustrated. He had weakness in his leg and was forced to rely on a cane or a walker. Porthos had a hand under his arm as he helped him into their suite of rooms. D’Artagnan smiled at him from the couch where he was playing with Emily. Porthos guided Athos to a chair at the table and helped him to sit. The door opened on its own accord and Milady rolled in. She wheeled herself over to Athos and transferred the plate on her tray to in front of him.

        “Eat.” She wheeled herself over to d’Artagnan and took Emily. Handing him the other plate of food she wheeled away. Situating herself in the center of the room where she could see both of them she began feeding Emily from a dish on her tray. Athos smiled as he looked down at the food. She had made his favorite risotto with steak.

        “Anne…”

        “Olivier eat it before it gets cold.” Porthos and Aramis slipped out and came back with food for themselves. Elaine and Alex joined them and Gaston wondered in from sniper practice with Adele trailing him. They grabbed food as well and settled on the floor. Emily finished eating and began to babble at Milady who smiled. “Do you want to go see your father?” She rolled over to Athos and handing him Emily. To his embarrassment, she began to cry. He tried to calm her and finally handed her off to Aramis when she wouldn’t stop crying. She instantly stopped crying and began babbling.

        “Do you not recognize your father little one?” Aramis settled next to Athos and handed her over. She started crying again but Aramis just brushed her hair out of her face.

        “Tata!” She held out her arms to Aramis “Tata tata.” Aramis kissed her forehead.

        “Baby girl this is your father. We told you about him. He was sick and had to go away for a few months.” He produced a toy and distracted her with it. Athos smiled slightly.

        “Did you teach her to call you that?” Aramis nodded and smiled back.

        “Porthos is Papa and D’Artagnan is Dada.”

        “Dada?” Emily looked around and waved her arms at d’Artagnan. Athos smiled in earnest.

        “Yes, Dada little one. Your Dada needs to eat and gain back the weight he lost while I was sick.” D’Artagnan glared at him from the couch.

        “I’m not that thin.” Adele, sitting within reach of d’Artagnan, smacked him on the leg.

        “You were a stick before. You’re more of a stick now.”


	15. Chapter 15

        Athos smiled at the boy skipping alongside him. D’Artagnan had convinced the monarchs that the Dauphin should come play with Emily. Athos and d’Artagnan had come to pick the boy up. He was happily skipping through the halls of the garrison. D’Artagnan grinned and ran to catch up with the boy. They took off, racing each other down the hall. Athos followed at a slower pace. He found them on the floor in the common room playing with Emily. He settled next to d’Artagnan and leaned against him. Aramis wondered in and smiled. The Dauphin launched himself up off the floor and threw himself at Aramis. Aramis caught him and spun him around. Emily rolled over and smiled at Athos and d’Artagnan. Athos held out his hands and she took them. He pulled her to her feet and she giggled at him. He let her lead him around the room, toddling slightly unsteadily. She pulled her little hands from his and took a few steps before sitting down, surprised.

        “Guys.” Athos stared at Emily. “Guys.”

        “What?” Athos watched as Emily pushed herself to her feet and took a few steps before sitting down again.

        “She just took her first steps.” D’Artagnan and Aramis spun around to watch Emily haul herself to her feet. D’Artagnan pulled out his cell phone and hit record as she started to walk. She took ten steps and sat down. Athos picked her up and hugged her, cooing praise. D’Artagnan sent the video to Porthos who was on court duty. The Dauphin, still in Aramis’ arms, smiled.

        “That’s my little sister. Can I have chicken nuggets and mac and cheese for lunch?”

        “Of course.” Aramis kissed the boy’s cheek. “Do you want boxed stuff or homemade. Because I’m sure Milady would be more than willing to make something.”

        “Boxed stuff is fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

        They had dropped off the Dauphin, who had promptly told his mother that he had seen Emily’s first steps, and picked up Porthos in the same trip. They had spent the evening watching Emily toddle around the room. She fell asleep in Athos’ lap and they put her to bed.

        “I can’t believe she’s walking.” Porthos watched as Athos stood in the doorway of her room watching her. “She was so small when we got her.” D’Artagnan grinned and moved behind Athos to hug him. He felt Athos relax in his arms. Hands pressed into d’Artagnan’s shoulders and rubbed gently and he moaned quietly. Athos turned in his grip and kissed him lightly.

        “I can’t believe she got so big while we weren’t looking.” Athos turned and smiled as Emily made a noise and raised her arms above her head in her sleep. “I can’t believe I wasn’t here for so much of it.”

        “You were here for more than half of it.” D’Artagnan let Porthos move him into Aramis’ arms and began to rub Athos’ back. “Come on. You’re tense.” He led Athos into his room and stripped him of his shirt. D’Artagnan grinned and dropped to his knees in front of Athos. He slowly undid Athos’ belt and the button and zipper on his pants. Sliding hands along Athos waistband he tugged down. Athos’ pants and boxers slid to his ankles and he stepped out. Athos grabbed d’Artagnan’s hair and tried to pull him towards his dick. D’Artagnan chuckled and pulled away.

        “You need to be less tense.”

        “A blowjob will make me less tense.” Porthos’ arms came around his waist.

        “It won’t help your back.” Athos glared at all three of them and settled on the table. Porthos grabbed the massage oil he used on Athos and slicked up his hands. He rubbed the oil onto Athos’ back and felt the man relax under him. D’Artagnan curled up on the bed next to Aramis who rubbed his back slightly. D’Artagnan turned and kissed Aramis. Aramis grinned and kissed him back. Athos moved slightly and tried not to grind into the table at the sight.

        “Easy love.” Porthos stroked over his back and shoulders. Athos settled and Porthos continued. “I know they’re hot together but you need to release all this tension.” Porthos stroked down his back and kneaded his ass. Athos sighed happily. Porthos smiled and continued to knead, stretching Athos’ lower back as he did. Athos felt a knot come undone and moaned. D’Artagnan sat up and looked over at them.

        “That was practically pornographic.”

        “I blame Porthos.” Athos’ words were slurred and muffled by the table. Porthos grinned and pressed harder. Athos moaned louder and whined slightly.

        “Feel good love?”

        “Porthos I swear…” Porthos slid a hand down and pressed a finger to his entrance. Athos went silent instantly.

        “You were saying?” Porthos reached for a wet cloth and wiped the oil off his fingers. He grabbed the lube he had set out and slicked his fingers up. He slid one finger into Athos and the man moaned. He glanced at the bed and saw Aramis preparing D’Artagnan as well. “I thought he was going to top Athos.”

        “He said he wants to bottom. You can take care of Athos and I’ll take care of d’Artagnan.” Porthos nodded and slowly added another finger. Athos whimpered in pleasure and clenched the table with his hands. Porthos stroked his free hand up Athos’ back and pressed on his prostate. Athos jerked and moaned. Porthos finished preparing him and lifted him from the table. He carried him to the bed and dropped him. D’Artagnan settled into his lap and kissed the life out of him while Porthos stripped himself of his clothes. When Porthos returned to the bed he gently moved d’Artagnan to Aramis who finished preparing the younger man. Athos smiled up at him.

        “Do you know how much I love you all?” Aramis stilled in his thrusting into d’Artagnan who’s mouth had dropped open. Porthos sat up and pulled Athos into his lap in a hug. Athos looked at them. “Did I say something wrong?” Porthos kissed his head.

        “You don’t normally come right out and say it. Normally you show it through actions or gifts.” Porthos shifted his weight backward and let himself lie on the pillows. He lifted Athos up slightly and lined himself up. He lowered Athos down and they both moaned. He felt movement to his side and knew that Aramis and d’Artagnan had started up again. Releasing Athos’ hips he let the other man set the pace. He heard Aramis and d’Artagnan both achieve orgasm and grinned as Athos’ hips stuttered. He settled his hands on Athos’ hips and began to thrust up. Athos fell forward onto his chest.

        “Porthos…”

        “Yes, love?” Porthos angled himself to brush against Athos’ prostate and the man on top of him moaned. Hands came around Athos to pull at his nipples while another set of hands slid between them to stroke Athos’ cock. Athos moaned and shook in pleasure. Porthos groaned as Athos clenched around him. He thrust up hard and felt Athos come apart around him. He followed him and felt hands caressing him. He smiled at Aramis and felt d’Artagnan settle next to him. He gently lifted Athos up, pulling out, and placed him next to d’Artagnan who nuzzled into him. Aramis draped himself over Porthos’ side. Athos let his eyes slide closed and pulled d’Artagnan closer. The younger man muttered something and rested his forehead against Athos’ heart. It seemed to calm him and he drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

        Athos was behind Milady as she gripped the walking bars. He rested his hands on her hips to steady her as she moved forward. When she got to the end he swung himself over the bars and moved to help her turn. She smiled at him and they moved together back the way they came. He helped her get settled in her wheelchair and settled on the floor next to her.

        “You’re getting there.” She glared at him and he sighed. “Anne. You’ll get there.”

        “I’m so fed up with this chair.” She smacked it and he grabbed her hand. Pulling it to his mouth he kissed it. She glared at him and pulled her hand away to lightly smack him. “Should I tell your lovely boyfriends you’re being a flirt?”

        “They are aware of it. As long as you keep feeding them I’m sure they won’t mind.” He stood and pushed the chair out the door. She smiled at him.

        “You only flirt with me for my cooking. I’m hurt.” He wheeled her into his common room and smiled at his lovers who were scattered around the room. Milady’s team was settled at the table eating lunch. She tugged off her shoe and threw it at them. It hit Gaston on the back of his head. “You lot are only loyal because of the food.”

        “It's good food.” Milady grabbed her other shoe and Athos pulled it out of her grip before she could throw it. Emily got up from where she was playing with d’Artagnan and toddled over to Milady who lifted her into her lap.

        “Hi, sweetheart. Are your daddies being nice to you? They aren’t teaching you how to shoot a gun are they?”

        “We will when she’s old enough. And to fight. Our little darling princesa needs to know how to protect herself.” Aramis leaned over to kiss Emily’s head. She giggled and tugged on his beard. He gently unclasped her hand from his facial hair then pressed a kiss to Athos’ cheek. Athos wrapped a hand around his neck and tugged him in for a real kiss, releasing Aramis only when he needed air. Aramis was flushed and breathing heavily but looked very happy. Athos was flushed as well but smiling slightly.

        “She’ll be a kickass fighter and I rue the day someone gets her mad enough to warrant her fighting.” Athos tugged away from Aramis and grabbed food. Aramis pouted.

        “You abandon me for food?” Athos rolled his eyes.

        “I’m hungry. I was with Milady at physical therapy.”

        “So?”

        “It was your turn Aramis.”

        “Since when did we have turns?” D’Artagnan snuck up behind Athos and slid his arms around the other man’s waist. Athos smiled and leaned back into him. They had all enjoyed the amount of affection Athos had been showing after he had come home. He was smiling more and had been more verbal about his love. He was still sarcastic and quiet but he was starting to open up completely. Milady watched from where she was sitting with Emily.

        “I think they’ve gotten over their issues little one. Your daddies will be together for a long time.”

 

* * *

 

 

        The ceremony was held in the private throne room of the palace. Milady was up and walking with crutches. Athos stood by her side in case her legs failed. His team was to his right while Milady’s team was to her left. The king stood in front of his throne.

        “I feel that this has become a habit. As much of a habit as at least one of you ending up in the hospital after these jaunts.” The king smiled and nodded to Milady and Athos. “I hope you two have mended well.”

        “I’m almost there your majesty and Athos has completely healed.”

        “Well, you two know the drill. Your teams managed to take down a wanted terrorist. You all get commended. You will get your normal danger pay and here,” he handed boxes to Athos and Milady, “are your medals.” He looked over Athos and Milady. “Now for the more important business. I’ve been asked by many courtiers if the de la Fère couple is getting back together. Apparently watching you two fight was the highlight of their days.”

        “With all due respect, your majesty can you give me their names so I can punch them?” The king chuckled and dismissed them. As they left the throne room Milady poked Athos with one of her crutches.

        “You know if we did get back together you’d have all of my cooking you wanted.”

        “No chance in hell. I’m happy where I am.” He looked over his lovers walking ahead of him and smiled. Milady poked him again.

        “You’re giving me cavities. Now go. I’ll watch Emily tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos carried the food in on a tray and set it on the table. His lovers looked up and put down what they were working on.

        “Did someone forget a birthday again?” Porthos wrapped his arms around Athos’ waist and kissed the side of his head.

        “Seriously? That was one time and I have yet to live it down.” D’Artagnan slid himself between the table and Athos. He looked over at Aramis who sighed and joined the group. Athos smiled and kissed d’Artagnan lightly.

        “You were busy.” He gently extracted himself and began serving the food. He watched as his lovers settled at the table and ate. He ate his food and gathered their plates when they were done. He carried them into the kitchen and set the dishwasher running. His lovers stared after him.

        “Seriously Athos. What did we miss?”

        “Can’t I spoil you? Emily’s with Milady for the night.” He glanced towards his bedroom and shrugged, slipping out of his shirt he headed towards the door. Warm hands with sniper callouses grabbed his hips. He relaxed into the body behind him.

        “Athos what are you not telling me?”

        “D’Artagnan there is nothing I’m not telling you.” He turned to face the other man. “I promise.” He kissed the man and pulled him towards the bedroom. “Come on. Let’s have some fun.” He heard Aramis and Porthos follow them. “I heard something about you topping.”

        “If you’re willing.” D’Artagnan slid his hands down and undid Athos’ zipper and button. Athos shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. He turned and stripped d’Artagnan with efficiency. D’Artagnan stepped out of his clothes and led Athos to the bed. He pushed Athos down and reached for the lube. Slicking his fingers, he pressed one in slightly only to find that Athos was already slick and open.

        “I’m impatient.” Athos shrugged and tugged d’Artagnan on top of him.

        “I’m not complaining.” D’Artagnan slicked up his dick and lined himself up. He slid in slowly, letting Athos feel every inch of him. “I wasn’t particularly patient either.” He heard Aramis and Porthos’ gasps as they entered the room.

        “D’Artagnan please tell me you prepared him and didn’t go in raw.” D’Artagnan pulled away from ravishing Athos’ mouth to glare at Aramis.

        “He was prepared already.” He slowed his thrusting when Athos looked to close to cumming. “Easy love.” He felt Porthos settle next to him and twisted to kiss the other man. Athos grabbed his hips and tugged him in an attempt to get him to move faster. Aramis settled next to Athos grinning.

        “Be nice to him. He’s there to tease you until you’re begging for it.” D’Artagnan moved harder and angled himself to drag across Athos’ prostate with every thrust. He watched Porthos grab Aramis and drag him over. Porthos yanked and d’Artagnan heard Aramis shirt rip. Porthos tugged Athos’ pants off and pulled the butt plug out.

        “You’re both prepared. I’m impressed.” Porthos slid a finger in to check how loose Aramis was and nodded. “Did you two prepare each other?”

        “Of course. Hurry Porthos.” Aramis whined and Porthos slid in.

        “Easy love.” He ran soothing hands down Aramis’ back. D’Artagnan grinned at them again. Athos moaned under him and d’Artagnan thrust harder. He felt Athos come apart under him and it drove them over the edge. He pulled out and wondered into the bathroom when he could walk. Grabbing a wet cloth he cleaned himself up and grabbed a fresh one. Walking back into the bedroom he found that Aramis and Porthos had finished as well. He smiled at Athos who was curled up contentedly and cleaned him up. He settled into bed, throwing the cloth into the corner of the room he surrendered into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos heard Porthos’ breath settled into snores and Aramis’ breathing even out. The sleeping pills he had mixed into their food had taken into effect and sent his lovers into a deep sleep. He got out of bed and pulled on clothes. Grabbing a bag, he stuffed some clothes into it. As he left his room he engaged the security lock to keep them safe. He entered Milady’ common room to find her handing a fussing Emily to Treville. She had ditched the crutches and as wondering around when he walked in. She smiled and he sighed.

        “You ready for this?”

        “Yours all asleep?”

        “Yeah. Those sleeping pills medical gave us worked wonders. They’re out cold.”

        “They’re going to kill us you know.”

        “I’m aware Athos.” Athos took Emily from Treville and kissed her. She settled down instantly and babbled at him.

        “My little love take care of your daddies. They are going to need you to get them through it.” He took the box Treville handed to him and pulled out the rings. He slid the ring off his finger and slid it into the box. He slid one of the rings onto Milady’s finger and the other onto his. He kissed Emily one last time and handed her to Treville.

        “Our cover story is that we eloped right?”

        “It will hit all the tabloids tomorrow morning. They’ll hear by the time they step out of their bedroom.” Athos nodded and grabbed the bags of gear and headed towards the door. Milady followed him. Athos stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at Treville.

        “Take care of my boys Treville.”

        “I will. Come back in one piece.” The two left and Treville looked at the little girl in his arms. “Your daddies are going to be upset for a while baby girl. I’m sorry for doing this to you and your family. I’m sorry I had to. It was on the king’s orders. One day you’ll understand why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter of this part. I was going to make it a sickeningly sweet ending, sweet enough to rot teeth, but at the last minute, a plot bunny crept up on me and I decided to run with it. There will be more once I sleep on it and figure out what my brain wants to happen.


End file.
